Dark Alliances
by Aleta Thuvis
Summary: What if Voldemort managed to capture Harry, turn Harry into a dark creature, and serve him. Will Draco manage to bring Harry back to the wizarding world?
1. Prologue

Dark Alliances

Author notes: This idea came from Beren. She mentioned in a fanfic that Voldemort expected Potter to be evil and following him after the absorption of dark magics in a number of dark creatures. In her fic that didn't happen. This is my version of What If it did.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse. I am making no money in writing or in posting this.

Prologue

It was dark, dank and cold. The weak sunlight from the cell window was fading. It meant that soon, he would be fed.

His stomach rumbled with hunger.

He wanted to stand and pace. He wanted to be free. He hated himself, his existence, and his master. But, his master knew all of that and demanded obedience with no shows of defiance.

His dreams were haunted to the point that he no longer knew if he desired to be awake or asleep more. People he once called friends, cursed and hated him. He knew they were right. He killed their friends, innocents, and enemies at his master's command.

He had been begged by people that obviously knew him, for mercy. He killed them. Their blood the only food Harry received or needed.

He killed innocents too. Cowering children and adults, whose existence and bad luck condemned them to be killed by Voldemort's pet.

He enjoyed killing the death eaters the most. They fought their last few moments of life. They were his targets before…


	2. Chapter 1

Dark Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse. I am making no money in writing or in posting this.

Chapter 1

"You'll be in command of him when we take Hogwarts." Voldemort stated handing a ring to Draco Malfoy.

"It is my honor to serve you, my Lord." Draco replied, placing the ring on a finger that it fit on. It rested on Draco's left ring finger.

"Shall we try his paces, to familiarize the two of you?" Voldemort suggested.

"Are we attacking so soon, my lord?" Draco asked, careful to stay only curious.

"No, I have a closer to home tryout." Voldemort gestured to the next holding cell, where Mcnair was huddled.

Draco sneered. "Serves him right for failing you, master."

Voldemort smiled, "Indeed. Have the two meet, Draco?"

Draco turned back to Voldemort's pet. Curiously, Harry had been awake, listening to them talking from the moment they stepped in. "Up, Potter."

Hary remained still in the far corner of his cell.

"Refrain from using his name, Draco. He only responds to Pet." Voldemort guided.

Draco felt a burst of annoyance, but it wasn't his own. "Up, Pet."

Harry gracefully stood. His clothes were a tattered mess. They barely covered him and couldn't be that warm.

"Turn around, pet." Draco commanded.

Harry turned around slowly, a bit of unsureness coming through the ring.

"My Lord? The ring, is it a…"

"Empathic link, yes. What better away to control, then to know directly how they feel. Careful to only punish actions, Draco. His feelings of anger and rage are easily redirected to better suited targets."

"Of course, my lord. He's in better condition then I thought he would be, my lord." Draco carefully commented.

"He has served me well once he successfully completed his training. I take care of servants that serve me well, don't I, Draco?"

"Yes, my lord. I did not realize that included your enemies." Draco explained.

Voldemort smiled, "He is no longer an enemy, he is my pet. Direct my pet to the next cell and see for yourself."

"Pet, step out of the cell." Draco commanded. Voldemort opened the cell door to Potter's and Mcnair's cell.

Potter stepped out of the cell and stopped. Anticipation came through the ring.

Draco stepped back a few steps. He did not want to be in reach of Potter.

"Draco, show no fear. You are in control, are you not?" Voldemort challenged.

"Pet, step to Draco's side. Heel." Voldemort commanded.

Potter obeyed and found the heel position two steps behind to the right of Draco.

Draco tensed. He had seen a couple of the training sessions and demonstrations Voldemort performed using his pet. That did not comfort Draco. The fact that they were enemies before Potter's capture did not soothe Draco either. Draco couldn't even explain his plans to Potter, to obtain Potter's cooperation.

"Follow, pet." Draco commanded and led them to Mcnair's door. Potter stood at the open door waiting for further commands. It never paid to act before the commands were given.

Mcnair was standing ready. Voldemort's policy on failure was clear. Voldemort would eventually give the failure a fight. If they survived, they rejoined. If they didn't, they died.

Mcnair launched a hex at the still Potter. Potter didn't flinch as the hex impacted the shield that crossed the threshold.

Voldemort laughed. "I see Mcnair is ready to start. Very good, pet. Draco, when you are ready, send Pet in."

"Pet, in." Draco commanded.

"Punish or death?" Potter asked monotone, without making a move into Macnair's cell.

"Death, dear one. I've suffered his incompetence too long." Voldemot confirmed.

Mcnair paled. Potter stepped into the cell.

Mcnair launched a hex. It was same one as before. It would be his last action.

This time, Potter did not remain still. He dodged the hex with a snake's swiftness. Then, he leaped the distance between Mcnair and himself.

Mcnair fell back onto the floor, Potter on top of him.

Potter swiftly disarmed the death eater, throwing the wand to the side. Mcnair struggled fruitlessly against his opponent.

Potter struck again, snake fast biting Mcnair's neck and then nursing on the blood.

Mcnair was dead, in less than a minute.

Draco marveled at the display. "He's a vampire?"

Voldemort sneered. "A little more unique than that. After all, vampires have such obvious… weaknesses."

"So Potter isn't harmed by sunlight, wood or holy water?" Draco asked.

"He's affected." Voldemort admitted. "Still useful tools for training. Let us finish here, and I'll explain more, in a more comfortable setting."

"Potter." Again a burst of annoyance, through the ring. Voldemort backhanded Draco. Draco fell back into a wall of bars. Potter ignored this, draining his victim as much as he could before commanded to step away from the body.

"Do Not Refer to Him by that Name! I will not tell you again, Draco." Voldemort threatened.

"Yes, my lord. Our past…"

"Is the reason you are given this task. Don't fail due to foolish sentimentality. I've tamed him, all he knows is his existence as my pet. Understand?" Voldemort explained.

"Pet. Fetch Mcnair's wand." Voldemort commanded.

Potter released Mcnair's body. He was done. Malfoy's distraction gave him the time to eat the entire feast. He swiftly located the wand and crouched at Voldemort's feet. He offered the wand like an honored sword, head bowed.

Voldemort took the wand and gestured to Draco. "Direct him back to his cell."

"Pet, up. Go back to your cell." Potter stood and walked back into his cell.

Voldemort and Draco left. Potter returned the corner of the cell, warmed by his meal.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse. I am making no money in writing or in posting this.

Draco and Pet trained. Draco learned much through the empathic link. Potter was a shade of himself. Voldemort's pet.

Potter performed everything Draco and Voldemort commanded. In somethings like killing muggles or muggleborns, Draco felt defiance and reluctance. In spite the feelings, Potter still killed.

Voldemort was excessively proud of the fact telling Draco that hunger was a powerful motivator.

Then Voldemort's plans started unfolding. The Order and Aurors were making a final stand at Hogwarts exactly where Voldemort had been herding them.

At Voldemort's command, Draco and Pet stayed back until Voldemort summoned again. Despite the time Voldemort had Potter, the Light had yet to see Potter by Voldemort's side and survive to confirm the rumors. The Light still harbored the hope that Potter had escaped, or was just hiding until the time was right to emerge.

Draco debated telling Potter then the Plan. Unfortunately, Voldemort saw fit to starve Potter for the upcoming fight. Pet was still uncertain when killing his past allies. When Potter was hungry, his intelligence and humanity was further suppressed.

Draco's dark mark flared. "Pet, up."

Harry stood. The only thing stopping him from attacking this Death Eater was the collar. The rings and collar were linked not by just feeling, but also by pain. Whenever Voldemort or Draco wanted, they could crucio Harry without warning.

Draco grabbed Pet's arm and apparated them to Voldemort's side.

HPHPHPHP

Voldemort stood, untouched by the fighting. A ring of his strongest duelers protected him. They were being confronted by the Order's and Auror's best: Tonks, Lupin, Snape, and Moody.

Draco and his pet arrived. Voldemort felt a thrill. He would have Hogwarts, ending the war to start his rule of the wizard community.

The morale tipped to the Death Eaters. They have seen countless of demonstrations of Voldemort's control and Harry's fierceness. The Order and Aurors only saw their hope the stories and rumors crushed, with Harry calmly standing beside the Dark Lord.

Draco cursed mentally at Dumbledore, obviously he did not share his plans about Draco to the order members.

"May I, my lord?" Draco asked reverently.

"Of course, unleash my pet." Voldemort invited.

"Harry, Kill." Draco commanded and Harry's collar fell off his neck.

Harry was bewildered and then grinned at Voldemort. Voldemort paled. "Accio collar! Traitor! Kill them, Pet!"

Harry leaped and pinned Voldemort. Harry clawed Voldemort into pieces. Despite his hunger, he did not dine on the body. It smelt awful to him.

The Death Eaters screamed in unison, the backlash of their lord's death, temporarily slowing their attacks. The Order and Aurors took advantage of the pause and grabbed victory.

Harry looked at Draco. Draco paled, knowing his life was in the balance. "Go, Potter. You're free." Draco took off the ring and dropped his wand. He stood defenseless, waiting for Potter's animalistic justice.

Potter looked wildly around. There were so many people. He was home, but people barred his way to it. There was the forest, there was only a couple people between him and the treeline. One of whom was Draco.

Draco freed him. That deserved something, didn't it? "friend?" Harry asked, his voice broken and harsh.

Draco stared. Harry was asking if he was a friend? "Not enemy." Draco tried to reply as simply as possible. He definitely wasn't going to confirm friendship!

Harry looked confused. "Not free." He picked up the collar from Voldemort's lifeless hand, and the rings. He approached Draco.

"Harry?" a female asked uncertain. Draco sneered, of course Granger and Weasley would interfere once Draco thought he would survive this. Well, he survived longer then Voldy did.

Harry spun. It was Ron and Hermione. But Harry saw figments of memory. His friends angry at what he had done and punishing him. Harry shook his head. "Not hurt. Leaving. Leave me alone."

Harry sprinted into the forest, unable to hear Hermoine's and Ron's cries of reassurance. Harry grabbed a fleeing Death Eater near the treeline and dragged him into the forest.

With their attention taken with the fleeing Potter, Draco looked down at where Harry was. He picked up and pocketed two items quickly.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse. I am making no money in writing or in posting this.

Hermione watched Draco from the doorway. Ron was down in the great hall with his family.

"You are going after him, aren't you?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.

Draco spun and glared at Hermione. "Merlin! Make some noise next time. Yes, of course I'm going after him."

"The Aurors found another body, completely drained of blood. He may not be reachable."

"Does the body have a tattoo on it?" asked Malfoy stuffing another pair of pants into his duffel.

"The Aurors are guessing it was Bellatrix. At least that's what the identification spell says. Can't tell due to the skin missing." Hermione stated coldly. She had thought the war had striped her of feeling horrified at such things. It seemed that the possibility that Harry could be capable of such acts provoked a response.

"Can't say anyone will miss her." Draco closed the bag and approached the door.

"Malfoy, you can't be serious. The Forbidden Forest is huge. You won't find him, before something else finds you."

"Are you going to stop me? You know they are considering throwing the Death Eaters in there periodically to see if they end up like the first two. I'll just be going in at my choice of time, instead of the Aurors'." Draco coolly replied.

"The Aurors have left Snape alone on the Order's word. They'll leave you alone too. Just…"

"Just what? Wait until Voldemort's Pet comes hunting for more food?"

"No! Harry will come back! He'll only feel chased if people go hunting for him."

"What do you need, witch? Some little assurance? Well, I'm a Slytherin, now get out of the way."

Hermione glared, steel in her eyes. Draco glared back.

He relented. "Fine. Here." Draco pulled a ring out of his pocket and handed to Hermione.

"What? I'm not.. you aren't. I mean Ron will flip."

"Mudblood, shut it. That's a controlling ring. The secondary one. If anyone finds my body, you'll have that to monitor him. I'm sure you could figure out something to track him with that. Don't wear it until you have to." Draco explained.

"But controlling rings are linked to a collar. You said you freed him." Hermione bit out fiercely.

"Hermione." Draco paused. Hermione stared at him, in shock. "He took the collar with him but dropped the rings. It's a very simple message."

HPHPHPHP

Hermione badgered him a little more. But Draco put up with it. Now he was walking into the Forbidden Forest with a basket and duffel. He turned down the red hooded cape. After all, he was looking for a vampire, not a werewolf.

It was both easier and harder to enter the forest, than it was in first year. First year he had had company, as poor rate it was. Now, it was just Draco walking into the dark forest with no one else to making those eerie noises.

Once out of sight the castle, which took a shorter distance then Draco was comfortable with, he put on the primary controlling ring. Again, it fit nicely on his ring finger on his left hand.

Well, he thought silly to himself, if the Dark Lord and I married we've had the same size ring.

Draco concentrated on the feelings. Weariness, exhausted, but satiated.

Draco nodded to himself. Draining two full human's blood must be Harry's maximum.

Using the ring as a dousing device, Draco tried to figure out the direction Harry was in. The feeling turned frightened.

"Shit." Draco said to himself. He should've known tracking Harry through the ring may frighten him. Draco moved into the direction he felt the most feeling in anyways.

Once the direction was chosen, Draco swore to himself that he wouldn't check for direction unless he had to. Had to. Like being chased by something, or reaching the other side of the forest before running into anything.

After a little bit, Harry relaxed again. Draco may not be checking for direction, but he didn't take the ring off. Whenever the feeling changed, Draco would know.

HPHPHPHP

Draco didn't know how long he had been walking. The canopy of the trees blocked the moon and stars. Sure, he could check time with a spell. If he wanted to be hunted by something that hated time-checking wizards in their territory. At least was a clear night with near a full moon, plenty of light to trip around a forest.

Draco ducked a branch. To his distaste, he ran into another cobweb. He wiped his face off, but the feeling remained. He was going to look like a dirty peasant, he just knew it. He felt something on his hand.

"Lumos." Draco announced, wand in his left hand. It was on his right hand. A spider.

"Oh. Come here you." Draco grumbled. The spider ran. Unfortunately to it, it ran to a fingertip where Draco crushed with his thumb. "I hate the outside."

Draco crouched and wiped his hand on the ground. Better dirt then a spider remains on his hand.

Draco stood and froze. The wand was still glowing, confirming Draco's awful suspicion regarding the spiderwebs. They were everywhere even behind him, his trail was barely noticeable.

Come to think about it, wasn't there a rumor of monstrous spiders that lived in the forest? Then again, what wasn't rumored to live in this forest!

Draco shook himself. It was foolish to scare himself just because of cobwebs! He took a couple steps forward.

Red eyes appeared in front of him. Not just two, but a two whole clusters of eyes. As if the surface of the eyes were multifaceted and reflected his wand light differently.

"Um, excuse me. I was just leaving…" Draco managed to say, not even knowing if there was intelligence behind the eyes.

"A wizard? The Aragog wants to know why you trespass on her territory, wizard." A gravelly voice said. The eyes stepped into Draco's light enough to reveal a horse-size spider.

"Um well, no reason. Just passing through. I won't hurt a…" Draco trailed off. Good going Draco, won't hurt a fly, but will kill a spider!

"Yes, a little late for that. Come." The spider trotted? Walked? What do spiders do when they walk?

"Um, come? Where…" Draco asked.

The spider spun around and a strand of web shoot past Draco. It attached to a tree and the spider cut it from itself. "Come or be dragged. Makes no difference to me."

"Following." Draco walked behind the spider. He felt amusement through the ring.

Draco looked into the darkness. Amusement? Did Harry know? Was he watching?

HPHPHPHP

They approached a cave. Even with the horse-sized spider leading the way, Draco was covered by cobwebs. It was a silent walk, with no additional feeling change to give a clue to Draco.

"Stay here." The spider announced and scuttled into the cave.

It was about now, Draco was glad Hermione had the secondary ring. Despite his announcement that he was Slytherin, he was going to end up dead like a foolish Gryffindor.

The Aragog didn't keep him waiting long. If Draco thought the guide spider was huge…this one outstripped it, by a lot.

"So many visitors this day, what brings you here, Wizard?" The spider asked.

"Um, a spider guided me here. I was passing through." Draco tried.

"No wizard has safe passage through my territory. You should have been more careful fleeing, Death Eater." A web shot out and lassoed Draco.

Draco managed to hold on to his wand, with its growing tip. "No…you don't understand. I'm not…" Draco hesitated. What? Looking for safe passage, a death eater? "Not Fleeing!"

"It is curious that you did not attack the guide spider, like your fellows. Whether you calmly accepted death or not is not my problem." The spider gestured with a leg to the side of the cave with bodylike columns lined upon it.

The columns were still bodies. Draco could've made a guess of who they were, but he was tied up. It really didn't matter who they were, they were too still to be alive.

Draco was spun around and wrapped in spidersilk. His basket and knapsack examined and placed underneath his feet.

It was about now that Draco wished for a collar of his own that Hermione could track.

Dawn of a new day came. The feelings slipped from awakefulness to sleep, taking Draco with them.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse. I am making no money in writing or in posting this.

It was late afternoon Draco woke again. He struggled in the webs until he realized he was cocooned rather securely, instead of the bedsheets and bed he was thinking he was in. He cautiously rolled his head. The Aragog didn't wrap his head, unlike his fellows. That was the only thing free. At least he felt circulation every where, the spider obviously had a delicate touch.

Harry was awake again, Draco noted. This was the first time he had worn the controlling ring for so long. Draco still didn't know how unique a vampire Harry was, or if that was just Voldemort's bluffs to keep his pet safe.

Draco was located just inside the entrance of the cave. The last in the line of idiot Death Eaters. At least it provided a view to the outside. Some of the shadows moved and a person approached the cave.

It was Potter. For a moment, Draco was never as glad to see anyone. Then reality broke in. Voldemort's Pet may not want him alive. Or he could've changed him mind about wanting to be found. Or maybe Draco misunderstood a simple dropping of items to be a message.

Potter strode up to the line and took down a Death Eater. He cleared its neck from the cobwebs and bit.

The sensation flooded Draco. He almost could feel the thick liquid going down his own throat. Warming him from the inside spelling another day of life for Harry, and the lack of coming days for the Death Eater.

The Death Eater convulsed weakly and died. Harry stood, blood staining his mouth like spaghetti sauce. A spider took the body.

"Same place?" it asked.

Harry nodded.

It trotted with its burden, into the Forbidden Forest.

These spiders…were taking orders from Potter? Draco marveled.

As if Harry had been avoiding looking at Draco, Harry froze seeing Draco on Death Row, so to speak.

Harry whistled. The Aragog came out to him.

They had a good long conversation. Unfortunately, they spoke in parsletongue, so Draco had no clue what topics they were covering.

It probably went a little like this, judging from body language.

"Can I help you?" The Aragog asked nicely.

"Yes, I was wondering when menu item number 4 walked in." Potter inquired.

"Oh, the fool walked in right before dawn, last night. He'll keep for awhile. If you are still hungry, meal item 2 is ready."

Ut-oh, they were looking at him now. Was he snickering with his imagined subtitles?

"Um, its ok you two go on and catch up." Draco suggested. He would've made a shoo-shoo gesture, but the webs stopped him.

Draco felt a shot of fright from the ring. Draco almost choked. "You're scared of me? What about that house of an evil spider you were just talking to!"

Potter blinked. The Aragog patted Potter with a leg and pushed Potter towards Draco. Then it left without an English word.

Draco closed his eyes. Great. "Eat that one next Potter, it's too noisy." The Aragog in Draco's head said.

A hand caressing his face, made Draco jerk back and open his eyes again. Harry was right in front of him now. Harry had put the collar back on. Harry startled back but he seemed to gather himself again.

They stared at each other for a bit unsure where the each of them stood.

"Potter?" Draco whispered, not wanting to upset Potter so close to his body, but had to know if Potter was still annoyed at the sound of his name.

Potter nodded. "Malfoy." He stated back.

Malfoy nodded. "It's over. If you understand anything…" Draco trailed off. He was getting too complicated again.

"Understand. You want down?" Potter asked.

Draco nearly laughed. "Yes, yes I want down. Could I have a potty break too?"

Potter grinned. "Not last night?"

"Of course not!" Draco exclaimed. Potter freed him.

Draco quickly picked a tree outside to water.

Disappointment and loss rang through the ring. "Merlin, Potter! I'll be back in a minute."

Confusion flushed out the previous feelings. Malfoy returned. "My duffel and basket are still here."

Potter sheepishly grinned and handed them to Malfoy.

"Um, right. What is next? I'm guessing you don't want to return to Hogwarts any time soon."

Shock and relief came through the ring. "Have a place. Follow?"

"That's what got me in trouble in that cave, Potter. Yes, I'll follow."

They walked along the rocks. Harry was carefully bundled in a Death Eater cloak. Still, a creeping sense of uncomfortableness slid through the ring.

"Potter, we could've stayed. You don't need to…" Draco trailed off. That proves Potter was still Gryffindor through all this mess. Self-sacrificing git.

"Not far. There." Potter pointed. It was another cave.

"Nice rock you got there." Draco muttered.

They settled in quickly. Draco rummaged in his basket and picked out some things. "You want anything?"

Sorrow and regret rolled through the ring.

"No… I'm sorry. Should've. You don't mind if I?"

"Eat." Potter stared outside, brooding. He was lucky to be alive. He was lucky he could even see sunlight.

Malfoy ate, trying to give Potter a chance alone with his feelings. He wanted to turn the ring off. He couldn't do because he had to know if and when Hermione's curiosity overwhelmed her good sense.

"How?" Potter asked finally after Malfoy was done eating.

"How what?" Malfoy asked.

"Reacting to me. Like he did, only nicer." Potter clarified.

"Oh, the collar and ring have an empathic link. I can feel your emotions." Malfoy confessed.

"Oh."

"I would take it off, but Hermione has the second one. In case I died and my body was found. I should be able to tell when Hermione uses the second ring, if I have it on."

There was a long silence. Very awkward since both of them were very aware they had things they wanted to ask.

"Why…"

"Maybe…"

They started at the same time.

Malfoy gestured to Potter. "You first."

"Why… free me?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"You were still the chosen one, under that crap Voldemort piled on you. You were still Light's one hope of defeating him. We guessed…"

"We?"

"Um Snape, Dumbledore, and I. We guessed if you slipped his control, you'd strike at him. I just had to sneak in and give you the best chance."

"Potter? You understand right? Why aren't you talking more correctly?" Malfoy asked bluntly.

Frustration warmed the ring. "Wasn't allowed English. Spoke Parsletongue. Hard to switch back. Understand fine."

"You spoke English at the Mcnair execution and other times." Malfoy pointed out.

"Only you. Safer not to talk." Potter pointed out.

"Yah, you always did get in more trouble saying things then doing them." Malfoy observed.

"Your question?"

"Um? Oh…maybe I should send a note to the castle. Let them know we're- I'm alright." Malfoy commented, careful to change the pronoun as Potter tensed. Some of the fright was coming back.

"Whatever you want." Potter looked away. "You go back. Leave me here."

Malfoy sighed. "And if people ask?"

The fright built up.

"Potter. You don't want to go back. I get that. Eventually the wizarding world will get that. But people like Hermione and Ron won't."

Harry was calming down, but the fright came back full force once Malfoy brought up Hermione and Ron.

Malfoy sighed, feeling frustrated himself. "I won't tell. Ok? I'll get the ring back. You'll live your days in the Forbidden-except-to-the-boy-who-lived Forest."

Harry nodded. "Guide you tonight. I have to go now."

"I'll be here." Malfoy confirmed.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse. I am making no money in writing or in posting this.

Author notes: As promised, some back story to explain my Draco. This is the end of what I have written on the computer for this story. I do have some ideas for future chapters, but I can't promise I'll update.

Hermione watched from the doorway of the room reserved for the Slytherin Head Prefect or Head Boy. Draco was a fury of activity, dictating to a recording quill, and packing things. She cleared her throat.

Draco turned and glared at her. "Finite. Hello Granger."

"Did you find him?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy chuckled darkly. "You doubt me. But, yes I found him. In fact, I have an appointment to keep to return."

Hermione asked incredulously, "You're going back into the Forest?"

"I said that, did I? Here." Malfoy handed her a few letters. One was addressed to her. "I was going to owl them, but since you are here."

Hermione opened her letter while Malfoy folded and addressed the letter he was dictating when she announced herself.

"Malfoy… I don't have a full-blown account of the battle, yet."

"The casualty lists and activity of the death eaters will suffice for right now."

"Right." She read on.

"'Don't allow anyone to enter the Forbidden Forest, especially anyone who intends to search out Potter.'" Hermione quoted out loud. "What's this about not searching out Harry? Why are you even doing this Malfoy? This is pretty extreme behavior for you, like you're trying to protect Harry."

"How would you know?"

"You've been a Death Eater for three years, Malfoy. Death Eaters hate the murderer of Voldemort!"

Malfoy scoffed. "I released Potter to attack Voldemort. Not exactly Death Eater behavior. I wouldn't be able to enter Hogwarts, if the Light side considered me an enemy."

"Malfoy… I know you were spying. I never understood why. Why from sixth year you were against us and hated Harry…to This?!"

"I tell you what converted me and you'll do what I asked?" Malfoy clarified.

Hermione nodded. "Agreed."

"You about the Death Eaters in the school the end of the year, right?"

"Rumors said you let them in somehow. Nearly killed Dumbledore." Hermione confirmed.

Malfoy nodded. "Potter came blazing in. Put a shield up around the three of us. Which freed Professor Snape to take on the Death Eaters."

"Which explains why Snape didn't spy from that point…" Hermione mused.

"Doesn't it. Well, Potter went into spellshock because of the shield. Professor Snape killed them, but not before they got a few shots in on the shield. You know, Protego isn't supposed to keep the unforgivables out."

"The power needed…no wonder Harry looked so haggard on the train back home that year." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Going on, Snape gave me his wand. I returned to the Dark Lord. I outed Snape as a traitor and blamed the failure of the mission on him."

Hermione shook her head. "You skipped something. You let Death Eater into the school without telling Dumbledore and Snape, right? And then you turn around playing spy game the next day?"

Malfoy blushed. "Life and death experiences can change a lot."

Hermione waited.

"It's private! Merlin, Granger, you ever cast anything with anyone?" Malfoy demanded.

Hermione frowned. "Once, with Ginny. It was a bit embarrassing."

Malfoy nodded. "It's very intimate. Potter and I kept the shield up around us. I let them in the first place and he still allowed me in to strengthen him."

"Why turn and spy, then? You must have wanted…" Hermione trailed off.

"What court The Boy Who Lived? I couldn't. He was unconscious until a day before the train left. Dumbledore was talking about extending the school year, just to give Potter more time to wake up."

"I remember that. Of course, we heard there were last minute repairs to be done to the tracks."

"Death Eater Spy was the position Dumbledore offered me. Either way, Voldemort was going to kill Snape or me for the failure, depending only on the presentation of the facts. So, I went in claiming Snape turned on us and I managed to protect my Master's interests with almost fatal hit."

"And he believed you?" Hermione still unsure.

"I had his wand. Now, I have a ride to catch. Meet me in a week, where the Death Eaters have been found." Draco instructed.

"Ride? Harry's with the Centuars?" Hermione followed Malfoy out.

"No. Centaurs don't give out rides. Potter has an allegiance with the Acromantulas. That's why you shouldn't let anyone you like to search out Potter. If they get close enough, the spiders will capture the poor fool and give to Potter as food." Malfoy said a tad more bitter then he intended.

"Food? Then it is Harry…killing them?"

"To be fair, the Death Eaters would kill him if given the chance. There's two more awaiting Potter's kiss. Do you know how many Death Eater's fled into the forest?" Malfoy commented.

"Sounds about right…How did you avoid the spiders?"

"I didn't. Potter strode in for his meal and saw me hanging there. Anyway. I have to go."

HPHPHPHP

Potter started to return to his cave, it was hours after Malfoy left. The patrol of the Forest went well. He was pretty sure all the Death Eaters that fled into the forest were captured or gone. The centaurs were a bit of an issue. Apparently they hate the undead more then wizards. They tolerated his presence by trying to kill him if sighted.

When he came into view of his new home, he was apprehensive. Light flowed from inside. There was the smell of cooked meat. There was a fire close enough to provide some warmth, and far enough to avoid the smoke.

It could only be Malfoy. Harry's cave was too close to the Acromantulas for it to be a wizard they didn't know.

Potter entered cautiously anyway.

Malfoy swallowed nervously and stood. "I hope you don't mind me staying around longer?"

Potter took in the new items in the cave. There were rugs, pallets of some kind for two beds, some pots and fire cooking equipment in the corner. Not quite home, but definitely camp out style instead of the bare, better then sleeping in the open style.

"Why?" Potter asked baffled.

"Because. Come on Potter, make the effort." Malfoy provoked.

Potter growled. He advanced on Malfoy. "Why are you here?" He said a word on every step.

Malfoy could swear Potter's teeth grew and his eyes glowed green as Potter approached. He tried to stay his ground, but slid a leg back. "You need the company. My service to the Light is as dark as yours and I rather be where I'm needed."

"I don't need company. Don't need… I'm too dangerous." Potter stopped just outside Malfoy's reach.

"You think all you had to do was kill Voldemort? Well, you're wrong. They want their hero."

"I am done! I…not the hero they want. They want a human. A Wizard. You go play hero." Harry denied.

Malfoy sighed. "You want to live like this? Be one more gruesome reason the kids shouldn't explore the forest? What are you doing to do after you finished the Death Eaters?"

Potter laughed. "This…" he gestured to the cave, "is better then… anything. Just leave me here. Just want to be alone."

"You ever heard of Mont St. Michel?" Malfoy asked.

Potter shook his head. "France?"

"Yah, off the coast of Normandy. Some muggles joined together and wanted to separate themselves from the world and its temptations. They built shelter in one of the most dangerous places in France. It was an island during high tide, but low tide revealed sand and land to walk on. If a muggle decided to travel to the Mont at the wrong time, the tide would come in drown them."

Potter yawned.

Malfoy glared but continued. "They managed to live in peace for a long time. Eventually, the world found them again. It considered them unique and odd. People flocked to the island just to see it. Businesses followed wanting to cash in on the tourists. Now, the place is a tourist trap with a church on top of it."

"I don't understand." Potter said slowly.

"You can run, Potter. You can hide. Your friends and the Order can keep you sheltered for a time. But eventually the world will find you."

"Why does it matter to you?" Potter asked.

"I don't know. Just something I want to do." Malfoy commented honestly.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse. I am making no money in writing or in posting this.

AN: Mont St. Michael is one of the places I visited on a France field trip. I love the fact I was able to insert what I thought of that place inside my fanfic.

AN2: No major changes to past chapters. My scene breaks didn't transfer, so I changed them to 'HPHPHPHP'. I will alert readers if I have to majorly edit.

Due to the losses of the war, Hermione and Ron had taken charge at Hogwarts. The Governors had given permission to the Order to use the School until the start of the school year. It made sense, since the final battle was in its Quidditch field. Also, its medical capabilities were second only to St Mungo's.

Usually Ron would take care of unusual deliveries. In this case, there were too many things to deliver. It would take the both of them, Ron and Hermione with train carts to make it to the clearing Malfoy was meeting them at.

It was late afternoon, when they reached the clearing, hot and sweaty from their efforts.

A voice from the other side of the clearing greeted them. "Is punctuality too much to ask for?" Malfoy complained.

Hermione looked at Ron, knowing his temper was more fragile then hers.

"Just stuff it, Malfoy. What's all this stuff for anyway?" Ron demanded.

Malfoy glared at the redhead. "I gave Granger a list. Did she not share it with you?" Malfoy addressed Hermione, "Is everything here?"

"There are a few things missing. I have the list here." Hermione pulled a rumpled parchment from her pocket.

Malfoy started walking towards the pair. Ron grabbed his wand and pointed it at Malfoy. "Hold it!"

Hermione sighed, "Oh Ron! He just wants…" She trailed off as a spider, as big as a horse appeared behind Malfoy.

"Merlin, Malfoy! Watch out!" Ron yelled. He took a few steps away from Hermione to get a clear shot of the incoming acromantula.

"Bloody Hell, Weasley, Stand down. It's with me!" Malfoy swiftly countered Ron's move and stayed between them. "Go back, guide."

Surprisingly, the spider talked back. "But they are a threat to you and in our territory."

Hermione was frozen with amazement. Malfoy was in control of an acromantula? And they were Really huge spiders? She had secretly doubted their size ever since she realized Ron had a phobia of spiders.

"They are here on my invite, and by my invite, I mean the Vampire's invite!" Malfoy drew his wand. "I can handle my own kind, go guard against the centaurs or something!"

Ron was frozen by the lack of alarm on Malfoy's part. Well, lack of alarm that a spider was behind him. They had seen the affects of friendly fire and miscommunications in the war, so he paused until he was sure the spider was leaving.

The spider walked off grumbling, back into the deep forest.

Malfoy sheathed his wand. "See? I got allies. Would you put up your wand and allow me to look over the stuff I ordered and paid for with my own gallons?" Malfoy tried not to sneer, but gave up.

Ron slowly put his wand away.

"Thank you." Malfoy strode the pile of stuff.

"The list please?" Malfoy held a hand out to Hermione, without looking at her. He was glancing over what he could see.

Hermione handed the list over.

"Well, Hermione let's go." Ron said.

"Not yet Ron, I have questions." Hermione stated.

Malfoy and Ron both rolled their eyes.

Malfoy sighed. "Let me deal with this first, alright. You couldn't have packed this in a more chaotic fashion, I swear. Where's the tent?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron carried it. Here." She pulled it out.

"Good. I was afraid the tent wasn't in yet. Why didn't you use it?" Malfoy asked confused.

Hermione winced. Ron looked at the ground. Hermione stammered, "Well, I didn't want upset you by using anything…"

Malfoy smirked. "Sure. Weasley, open the tent and load this stuff inside." He tossed the tent at Weasley.

"When did I become a Malfoy head elf?" Ron grumbled to himself.

"Where's the bracelets?" asked Malfoy to Hermione.

"Oh, here." She handed Malfoy a jewelry box.

"I'll take the silver, you take the gold." Malfoy offered.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing!" Ron protested. Hermione was his, dammit! Malfoy let Hermione handle Ron on this issue. Anything he would say at this point would only be twisted anyway.

"Calm down, Ron. A bracelet is better then a ring, isn't it?" Hermione teased.

Ron glared. "You must have a good reason to accept jewelry from this prat!"

Hermione glared back. "Must I? How about knowing that Harry is alright without scaring him further away! I explained this to you before we came out here, Ronald!"

Ron sighed. "I still don't understand why Malfoy is playing go between…" Ron was looking at Malfoy.

Malfoy sighed. "The ring please, then I'll attempt to explain."

Hermione reached for the clasp of her necklace. "Only if you explain the acromantula too."

Malfoy grinned. "How Slytherin of you. Fine, I'll explain the acromantula and Potter's problem with company."

Hermione handed the secondary ring to Malfoy.

While they packed the tent, Malfoy proceed to tell the couple of his trip into Forbidden Forest.

Hermione mused, "Wonder why Harry didn't go to the centaurs…"

Draco shrugged. "The acromantulas and the centaurs seem to be less then friendly terms. Maybe Potter did go to them first. Or maybe he figured he had a better chance with the spiders."

Ron shook his head. "But Harry wouldn't have… Not only did Aragog die sixth year, but Aragog wasn't that friendly when we met in second year."

Now it was Malfoy's turn to be surprised. "Excuse me, second year, Potter and you met the acromantulas?"

Ron shrugged, uneasily. "It turned out that the acromantula, Aragog, was thought to be the creature attacking Hogwarts. But it wasn't."

Malfoy shook his head. "And?"

Ron looked confused. "What?"

Malfoy asked patiently. "Why would that convince that Potter wouldn't try to talk to them now?"

"Oh! Only that we barely escaped Aragog's cave after it announced that its children were going to eat us!" Ron retorted.

"Ron! He couldn't have known!" Hermione defended Malfoy. "How does this bracelet work?"

"They are linked." Malfoy explained apparently believing that all he needed to say. Hermione just looked at him for more.

Malfoy sighed. "Linked? In a magical sense, they are the same piece of jewelry owed by both of us, so we can use it as a focus for a tracking spell if we need to. If the bracelet goes cold, it means the other has fallen unconscious. It will freeze and fall off if the other wearer dies."

"What if it's taken off?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy frowned. "Then, I would think you fell unconscious and be forced to wonder where the hell Weasley was."

"How is this different then that the ring you gave to Hermione in the first place?" Ron asked.

Malfoy snorted. "That ring was linked to Potter's collar. The ring has a couple more functions that this bracelet."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

Malfoy glared. "Voldemort controlled your friend with the thing. Do you Really want your friend to think you were his jailer, back from the grave? Because that's would happen it you tried to track Potter through it."

Malfoy looked around, noting the sun close to setting. "It's getting late."

Hermione nodded. "Perhaps we should meet next month here? The rest of your things should be here."

Malfoy nodded. "If they aren't cancel the order and reorder through another source."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse. I am making no money in writing or in posting this.

Draco was still trying to organize things in the cave, when Harry returned from the forest. The cave had gone through another transformation from camp out style to a very cluttered cottage house with the cave acting like the white picket fence. All it needed was a gate for the cave opening.

"Malfoy?" Potter called, taken back with all the stuff. It was like Malfoy was Aunt Marge with bags upon bags of things.

Malfoy emerged from the house. "Potter! Good, I needed to ask you something."

Potter pointedly looked around at the various piles of things. Clothing, tools, cauldrons, to name a few of the easily identifiable things. Was that a broomstick sticking out over there?

"Can't imagine what you would need from me with all of this…" Potter almost muttered to himself.

"You call me Malfoy all the time, but it's just a name to you, isn't it?" Malfoy marveled.

Potter shrugged. "What else is it? Would you be different with different name?"

"Would you be different, if you weren't the Boy Who Lived since you were 1 years old?" Malfoy pointed out. Pain flared through the ring, like any reminders of the war and Potter's fame.

"May I show you the house?" Malfoy asked, hoping that would distract Potter a little. He was glad the ring muted most of Potter's feelings. Sometimes hurting was necessary and impossible to avoid when dealing with another person.

"Sure." Potter agreed.

Malfoy opened the door and allowed Potter to enter first.

The first room was bare, except for a couple of large bookcases. It was carpeted, with old impressions of past furniture having sat upon it. There were a couple of framed art leaning against the walls, not hanging.

"This is the sitting room. Most of the furniture hasn't come in yet. I'll be meeting again with Granger and Weasley next month." Malfoy explained, his voice echoing a little in the space.

Potter opened his mouth and then shut it. He moved left into the kitchen. There were more muggle appliances than he thought Malfoy would have in his kitchen: refrigerator, microwave, oven and a toaster. The kitchen space was small, like a hallway, with no room for a table.

"Where are you eating?" Potter asked.

"Oh, the wall here converts to a bar." Malfoy explained. With a wand flick, Malfoy vanished the wall behind the sink. Now they could observe the sitting room. "I'll link the stools with the wall so they would be stored away when the wall is up and come out when the wall is vanished."

Potter smiled, definitely not a muggle feature, there. "Cool."

"Next?" Malfoy gestured.

Potter moved on. The kitchen had two entrances. There was a dark hallway with two doors visible from the sitting room. He opened the first one, it was a bare walk in closet.

"It will double as a pantry and linen closet." Malfoy explained.

Potter stared at the closet. It wasn't anything like the one that was his room at Number 4 Privet Drive. No stairs. No pallet. No cobwebs and spiders.

Malfoy reached past Potter and activated the light. It wasn't a lightbulb, it was a hanging lantern. The light burned away the memories. Potter stepped back and shut the door.

Malfoy couldn't even begin to name the feelings that transmitted through the ring: rembrance, loneliness, belonging, and overall denial.

"Potter?" Malfoy asked confused. Frustration overwrote the past feelings.

"No." Potter began to open the next door.

"Was it Vold…"

"Damn it, Malfoy. The ring doesn't not give you permission to pry into every random feeling I have!" Potter said tensely, not yet yelling.

Malfoy swallowed. It was nervous work to talk to Potter when he was upset. "The ring is yours, whenever…"

"No. I'm not safe. The ring may give you the only chance against me. You agreed to that." Potter explained.

Now it was Malfoy struggling not to remember the times Voldemort put Potter to the ground with a thought, writhing as if under Crucio.

"I did. Um, shall we continue with the tour? I want to ask my question after you've seen the place." Malfoy offered.

Curiosity returned and Potter opened the next door. A wizard's bathroom was revealed. An old fashioned sat the most distance from the door. A hose attachment with a showerhead was next to it. It could be set at any height and angle. It had charmed invisible walls that contained water, but allowed wizards and witches to cross it. There was a curtain for modesty. The curtain had rainbows and unicorns dancing upon it.

The toilet flushed itself, thus preventing clogs. The sink ran water only when a wizard held their hands under the faucet. The room was entirely tiled. Fortunately, the color was off-white.

"Unicorns, Malfoy?" Potter asked, highly amused.

Malfoy blushed. "The tent was pre-owned. I didn't buy that shower curtain."

Potter grinned and pointed out. "If it came with the cottage, then you did buy the curtain."

"I meant that I didn't pick it out. Anyway, moving on?" Malfoy prodded.

The last two rooms were practically identical bare bedrooms.

Potter turned to Malfoy. "Is there an attic? Or basement? You don't want me to guess what the question is, do you?"

Malfoy frowned. "Which room do you want?"

Potter frowned also. "Want? For what?"

"For a bedroom, of course." Malfoy explained, trying to be patient. After all, Potter was truely puzzled.

Potter gestured towards the front door. "The cave is more than enough, Malfoy. Use the extra room for a lab."

"Potter…" Malfoy tried, but Potter had already returned to the cave. Malfoy sighed. Recivilizing Potter was going to be harder than he thought.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Later, Malfoy returned to organizing things outside the house. Potter watched as items were levitated from one pile to another.

Some piles were easy to identify. The kitchen pile had the dishes, tools and foods. Close by was the lab pile, the cauldrons and potions ingredients. Other piles, like the three different piles of clothing, that didn't seem that different from each other.

Malfoy orchestrated the dance, knowing Potter watched him. Also, the ring told him that Potter had a question or two, but Malfoy refused to act on it. In a way, Potter was right, Malfoy had been using the ring as a crutch. But, most wizards didn't have empathic links to each other, and Malfoy could see how the link would be annoying.

Finally, Potter spoke up, "Malfoy?"

Malfoy carefully guided the objects in the air to the piles he decided on before answering. "Yes?"

"Why did you buy that tent… and stuff?" Potter asked.

Malfoy stuffed his first answer away, which was "Because a Malfoy does not sleep in caves in the middle of the fricking Forbidden Forest."

Luckily, Potter's question was close to what Malfoy expected to be asked, so he had his second response ready. "Why not? I had the money."

"You also have a manor and other properties, right?" Potter pointed out.

"Yes." Malfoy answered. He wanted to try to steer Potter into what Potter really wanted to ask. The ring provided fast enough feedback to do so, but he restrained himself.

"Why are you here… I mean that tent is just as below the Malfoy standards as camping out is to an average wizard!" Potter forced out, stuck between two questions he was ambivalent about asking.

Malfoy turned toward Potter. Honestly, Malfoy had been expecting the "Why are you here?" question from the moment he decided to follow Potter into the Forest. Unfortunately, just because Potter was willing to ask, didn't mean they were ready for the answer.

"The tent cost about the same as Number 4 Privet Drive." Malfoy pointed out. It was the most costly item Malfoy had purchased with his trust account yet. In fact, with all the purchases he made, including the late furniture, the goblins sent a warning letter. He still had money, but he had spent most of the liquid funds. If he spent more, the fees and penalties would start being applied.

Potter was shocked. "My uncle's home was 3 bedrooms, in a good suburb of London. That's barely bigger than what it looks like outside!"

"It's still got a kitchen and a bathroom. Two really big things lacking in this… place. Look, if you want I can set the tent outside. It does take up a lot of the space in here." Malfoy offered.

"No." Potter said quickly. "Don't want the centaurs getting the wrong idea."

"Why would the centaurs care?" Malfoy asked, honestly curious.

"They would see the tent and you as a Wizard claiming more of the forest away from them."

"But this is acromantula territory."

Potter nodded. "Near enough to the acromantula's nest for the tent not to be noticed if it stays inside the cave. It's nearly dawn, will you be done soon?"

"Ok, the tent stays… I can stop…leave some of this for tomorrow." Malfoy yawned, suddenly reminded he had had a long tiring day.

Malfoy entered the cottage. Potter whispered, "Thank you, Draco."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse. I am making no money in writing or in posting this.

AN: Last of the new chapters. I still intend to tell how Potter got captured. But these events wanted/needed to come first.

Warning: Longer than normal chapter. (2500 words instead of 1500ish)

Malfoy struggled with the pan. This was the fourth time he tried cooking eggs, why wasn't it working!

Malfoy coughed, inhaling burnt egg smoke. Funny how things could smell good cooked. With a gesture with a wand hand his opened the kitchen window to let the smoke out.

Malfoy grabbed the pan. The burnt egg was caked over the whole surface, brown and black. Running it under water would only increase the smoke. He was tempted vanish the pan itself or throw the pan across the room. Two things stopped him. One, he was really hungry and would need the pan for later cooking. Two, there was a knock at the door.

Malfoy checked the ring. Potter was awake, and feeling a little nauseous. Malfoy opened the door from the kitchen, with a wand gesture. Potter walked in.

"What's going on?" Potter asked, surprised to see Malfoy in the kitchen, instead of in the back bedroom slash potion lab.

Malfoy slammed in the pan into the kitchen sink. "I was just trying to make eggs. Are you sure I can't have a house-elf come out here?"

Potter looked at the gas stove, the flame on high, and the mess in the pan. He shook his head. "Sit down, Malfoy."

Malfoy stood his ground. "I need to eat before we go to the acromantula meeting."

Potter glared. "You have more eggs?"

Malfoy pointed to the container of eggs. There was over dozen still. "I usually have eggs every breakfast. Except…lately."

"You put butter in the pan?" Potter asked, efficiently cleaning the pan from Malfoy's last attempt.

"Butter? No! Who eats butter with eggs?" Malfoy puzzled. The ring sent pity with a side of nausea. Malfoy willed the ring off. He wanted to be able to eat, once Potter was done cooking. Malfoy didn't think what was triggering Potter's nausea, after all the kitchen was still smokey, the eggs were disgusting in raw form, and Potter's sense of smell was more acute than his, so no telling what else Potter was smelling.

"Sit. I'll cook you, your eggs. Where's the butter?" Potter asked.

Malfoy finally sat on the other side of the bar, out of Potter's way. "I don't have any."

Potter opened the refrigerator. "Guess you'll be enjoying bacon and eggs, then." Potter pulled out a package of bacon.

Malfoy frowned. "Butter is a milk product, correct?"

Potter nodded. He turned the heat down for the pan and set a few slices of bacon up to cook.

"Bacon is a meat product…but it can substitute as butter?" Malfoy asked, wonderingly.

Potter snorted. "Bacon tends to have a lot of fat, Malfoy. Butter is a form of milk fat. Cooking bacon produces grease that the eggs can cook in without sticking to the pan. The eggs will taste a little like bacon. Better then tying to eat the charcoal you already made."

"How do you know all of that? Where did you find the time to learn how to cook?" Malfoy marveled.

Potter cracked a few eggs into the pan, once the bacon had produced enough grease. Potter stated tensely, "My uncle and aunt."

"They taught you how to cook? How was that going to help you?" Malfoy blundered on.

Potter willed the eggs to cook faster. He hated conversations like these. Usually Malfoy stopped when Potter felt this badly, but Malfoy wasn't stopping now.

"I made their breakfast. It helped them. Here." Potter slammed a plate with bacon and eggs in front of Malfoy. Potter quickly left the cottage, slamming the door.

Malfoy looked at the food and looked at the door, briefly deciding which one he should take care of first. Malfoy sighed and walked out of the cottage after Potter.

Malfoy scanned the cave for Potter. Potter's bunk was empty. There as strange gasping sounds coming from the wall furthest from Potter's bunk. It reminded Malfoy of Pansy's mangy furball hacking menace of a cat. Luckily, it ran off after second year. It loved to lie on students' desks, and lay a hairball on finished homework.

There was Potter, crouched over and heaving. Why didn't Potter tell him that he was feeling ill? Why didn't the ring? With that thought, the ring activated again.

Nausea. Disappointment. Loss. Despair. And More Nausea.

Malfoy stumbled, almost joining Potter. Potter looked up, his eyes glowing green. Hunger and blame came through the ring, chilling Malfoy. It was like watching an incoming Avada Kedavra spell, unable to dodge to change his fate.

The glow dimmed. "Get Out." Potter commanded.

Malfoy blinked and nodded. Malfoy walked into the dark forest. He calmly walked a for a minute before the situation really hit him.

A new wave of nausea came through the ring. Malfoy turned it off again. He had more than enough feeling of his own without dealing with Potter's sick ones.

Malfoy tripped into a tree, his attention distracted. What was he really doing out here? Potter was a vampire! He was on his last death eater. He had bitten the death eater several times, but didn't take enough blood to kill him. But a wizard doesn't live long without water and food. Did he really want to become Potter's blood donation? Would he survive it? Would Blood replenishing potions help?

Malfoy sat down against the tree. He didn't want to get too far away from the cave and mountain. He was pretty safe in the spider's territory, thanks to Potter's allegiance with them though tonight's meeting may change that. Malfoy didn't want to risk coming across any of the other Forest inhabitants. He would be chased and food for some, or the centaurs would forcibly escort him out. The nice forbidden forest creatures were just in Draco's imagination.

Malfoy imagined going back to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron would either be killed charging into the Forest to talk "sense" into the Vampire that once was Potter or Potter would lose his friends and the world would move on, forgetting not only the evil that was Voldemort, but the sacrifice that good made to kill the evil bastard. That would only hasten the coming of the next bastard, if Potter didn't take that slot himself.

"Malfoy." A voice said, out of no where.

Malfoy looked up, to see Potter standing over him. "Potter. I-"

"I have to eat…will you…clean your food out before you leave?"

"Um, sure. You want me at that meeting?"

"Yes, they can guide you out from there. Meet you there, ok?"

"Ok."

HPHPHPHP

Malfoy walked into the acromantula's cave, feeling oddly nostalgic. Look, that's where I was hung, awaiting the Vampire pleasure that night, hardly a week ago. And look! There's the huge-bigger-then-the-tent-cottage spider and the lovely court of slightly smaller, but bigger-than-horse spiders sit.

The Aragog and Potter were already talking, in parsletongue, of course. This time Draco managed to refrain from creatively translating. They could've been talking about anything really, from the Vampire's next menu choices, Malfoy's explusion, to the war on those horse archer Centaurs.

Malfoy looked around, idly. Not much had changed from the last week he was here. No more death eater death row was the biggest change. Some of the cobweb had a lacy look to them. Almost like the Malfoy dolly place settings his mother once preferred until…

The Aragog and Potter were staring at him again.

"What? Something on my nose?" Malfoy asked, disconcerted to be the center of attention without warning.

Potter replied helpfully, "The Aragog asked you were you ready to leave tonight?"

"Oh, tell her I need to return to the cave for the tent. Otherwise, I'll be out of your way."

Potter looked confused. "You just did tell her, Malfoy. This is the Aragog." Potter pointed to the Queen Spider.

Malfoy asked, "She understands English?"

The Aragog interjected. "I do." Potter nodded.

Malfoy said, "Um ok. Before now, you two had been speaking Parseltongue, so I'll have to ask you to repeat anything you wanted me to understand."

Potter looked upset. "I wasn't talking parseltongue. I talked to Aragog in English all the time!"

"The wizard is correct, you spoke parseltongue ever since we first met. The novelty of a vampire having that talent is one of the reasons I allowed my spiders to address your wounds."

Malfoy was stunned. "You came to man eating spiders, bleeding and hurt?"

Potter glared back. "I was running from the centaurs. Apparently I'm not a child of the prophecy anymore. Now I'm a dark creature to be hunted down. The spiders were more than kind to me."

"So why are you so convinced you weren't talking Parseltongue, Potter?" Malfoy asked trying to get back to the previous subject.

"I… I didn't speak parseltongue unless there was a snake, or snake like thing. I couldn't tell if I was talking parseltongue, it sounds like English to me." Potter explained, sounding a bit lost.

"But you had conversations with Voldemort in Parseltongue. You could barely communicate in clear English after the last battle." Malfoy ventured.

When Potter winced, without the echo of emotion of the ring, Malfoy realize he had the blasted thing off. Malfoy stubbornly decided to keep it off.

"Do you expect your Pets to talk in clear cut English, Malfoy?" Potter asked bitterly. "It really doesn't matter, can we start this meeting now?"

The Aragog shifted uneasily. "The meeting was for the purpose of bringing your mate into our agreement. If he no longer holds this position, then our business is concluded."

Malfoy asked faintly, "Mate? You told her I was your mate?" He asked Potter.

Potter sighed. "Malfoy, I told her what you tried to do for me in the cave. The bedding and stuff. She declared you my mate. They have simpler relationships, no offense."

"Oh…well, if you still want me to leave, I guess the spider's meeting is over." Malfoy pointed out.

Potter looked at Malfoy. "If I want you to leave? I expected you to halfway to the castle, already. Don't you realize how close I came to attacking you?"

"Yes, but you didn't. And…well… you would need a new source of blood soon, anyway." Malfoy offered hesitantly.

Potter stared at Malfoy more. "You're volunteering to be my victim?"

"I'm volunteering to keep you alive. I can make some blood replenishing potions… I want to help you."

Potter shook his head. "Why? Why are you here? Why do you want to help? And Why don't you have that blasted ring on?"

Malfoy showed his hand. "Its here until you want it."

"No, you don't have the link on." Potter pointed out.

"I thought you were annoyed with the link. I turned it off to prevent annoying you with it. Unsuccessful, eh?" Malfoy said ruefully.

"Turn it on and answer, Malfoy." Potter commanded.

Malfoy paled. He turned the ring's link back on. Potter was impatient. Well, he could've guessed that! "I came into the Forest because very few were willing. Out of everyone, Granger and Weasley would've tried, with or without the rings. They would've fumbled around, scaring you with their attempts to track you and probably fallen prey …to something out here. I'm trying to help because I did a lot of things to you as his Pet. I understand what happened, and I figured I had the best chance of being the bridge between the wizarding world and you. Also, you deserved a chance to kill me, if you desired."

There. It was out in the open. Malfoy offered his life, as an apology for participating in everything.

Potter turned away from Malfoy and back to the Aragog. "He is still my mate, until he decides otherwise. Excuse me."

To Malfoy's confusion, Potter walked out of the cave, into the Forest. Potter's feelings were too chaotic to interpret.

"Welcome, Mate to the Vampire. Are you willing to take up these duties?" The Aragog asked.

Malfoy answered warily. "What are the duties?"

"They are much the same as the arrangement you already live under. You are to be guided by the Vampire or a guide spider when you decide to venture from the Vampire's cave. My spiders will continue to work with you on such trips. Are you aware of the war between us and the centaurs?"

"I know the spiders and the centaurs are the two biggest groups in this section of the Forbidden Forest." Malfoy offered.

The Aragog bounced up and down, her version of a nod. "We both control around half the Forest. We are in constant battle with them, but the war has… what is the word? We watch for the day your kind will no longer tolerate the existence of the Forbidden Forest. We have agreed to only battle each other on an individual basis. We no longer organize against each other. Also, our nests are sacred from each other. There will be a time we will have to unite against the greed of the wizards."

"We wouldn't…" Malfoy started.

"It has already happened. This Forest has many creatures in it that once lived else where. They were driven here. This is one of the last magical sanctuaries on this island. Therefore, if one of your travels, you should be attacked by the centaurs, we ask you to defend yourself. Abandon your guide if you need to. As a wizard it is unlikely you would be declared an enemy of the centaurs as the Vampire has been."

"You mean, the centaurs don't know the Vampire is Harry Potter? They could start a war with Harry's death easily!"

"He is not a wizard. He is a vampire." The Aragog stated factually.

"I've seen our news. The wizarding world has no clue Potter is a vampire. Voldemort intended to parade the fact during the final battle. Harry killed him and fled before the wizards could see that he had changed."

The Aragog twitched nervously. "You would be willing to keep us updated? Such news would not be secret forever."

"I will. Anything else I would be expect to do?" Malfoy asked.

"In the absence of the Vampire, you will be called upon to pass judgment on any caught humans. Whether they are to be freed, food, or visitor. That is all." The Aragog declared.

"Then I agree to being titled as Mate of the Vampire." Malfoy announced.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse. I am making no money in writing or in posting this.

AN: Sorry to do this, but I have to edit a previous chapter. I'm in conflict with my story, with the fact Draco said he couldn't turn the ring off without taking it off. Later he turned it off, without removing it.

Enjoy the next few chapters.

Chapter 9

"Malfoy?" Hermione's voice pierced through Draco's worried and brooding thoughts. Ron followed close behind her, scowling.

"Granger. Did you bring the Blood Replenishing Potions?" Malfoy asked, ignoring manners. In non-emergency situation, he would've invited them to sit and have tea ready.

Ron scanned the cave. "Where's Harry?"

Hermione gestured to the shoulder bag. She brought a wizard medical kit. "What's going on, Malfoy? The bracelet said you were unconscious." She motioned to Ron to lay off. Ron huffed.

Malfoy nodded. "I took mine off. I hoped that gave you a little warning before Guide came knocking. We should discuss other summoning methods later."

Hermione nodded.

Malfoy took a moment to read Potter's status. The hunger was strong, perhaps as strong as it was for the final battle. Voldemort didn't usually allow Potter become this hungry after he accepted Draco as a second controller. Malfoy wished he didn't have to take any time to explain, but he had to.

"Short story is that Potter is a vampire." Malfoy stated bluntly. Hermione and Ron shook their heads. Malfoy pressed on. "Whether you believe me or not, is immaterial to the situation. Potter got into a fight with the centaurs. The spiders rescued him and brought him to me. Unfortunately, he's already finished his Death Eater reserves."

Malfoy paused, not quite ready to confess he was depending on them to feed him the blood potion after Potter as done with him. Of course, manipulating one of them to feed Potter was a possibility too.

Hermione set the kit down, angry. "You summon us, in the middle of the night, to tell us Harry's a monster? Malfoy, what were you thinking? Vampires can't be in sunlight! This cave…the final battle…sunlight burns them to a crisp!"

Ron volunteered, "Maybe he got bit after he came into the forest, Hermione. Which makes Malfoy responsible for it."

Malfoy shook his head. "I've seen Potter out during the day. It pains him, but he's capable of it. I've also seen him bite and kill countless of people. Why Dumbledore and Snape haven't told people, I don't know. Potter's been a vampire for at least a year. If not ever since Voldemort captured him!"

"Where is he, if he's injured at all?" Ron demanded.

Malfoy sighed. "He's in the tent." Malfoy gestured to the solid cinder bricked cell. It had no windows and a plain wooden door.

"That's not the tent you brought. Yours was a cottage." Ron pointed out.

"I had the tent double linked, in case of a situation like this one. Unfortunately, I can't get to my potion lab. Which is another reason why I called you both here with my request." Malfoy explained.

"Open it." Ron walked over to the door, drawing his wand.

"He's too hungry to know anyone. He'll feed on the first person to get close to him." Draco warned.

"Hermione keep a watch on Malfoy. Malfoy, open this door now, or I swear…"

Malfoy smirked. "Fine." The door clicked, the door opened slightly. Ron pushed the door more, opening it wide.

Potter became alert, aware of something in his territory. Malfoy sensed through the ring.

"Get a blood replenishing potion out. Keep out of sight. Try not to let Potter outside this cave." Draco told Hermione. He didn't know if Granger would obey him, but at least he warned them and advised them accordingly.

Draco entered the cell.

Potter was huddled in the far corner of the cell. Draco had missed Ron's approach to Potter. It wasn't terribly cautious, since Ron was crouched at Potter's side trying to gently categorize Potter's injuries.

Potter was a mess of cobwebs and torn clothing. None of the wounds seemed to be bleeding, but they needed to be cleaned and bandaged properly. His eyes were closed, but through the ring and reading Potter's position Malfoy guessed Potter was waiting for the right moment.

"Oh, Harry… what sort of mess are you in now?" Ron muttered. He looked away from Potter and towards the door. "Herm! I need the med kit-itk!"

Malfoy smirked. Potter quickly moved. It was so fast and sure, Malfoy didn't know how Potter managed to flip Ron. Just that Potter effectively pinned Weasley, who was now very helpless. Even Wealsey's wand was out of reach, either Weasley dropped or Potter got it away.

Potter hissed, looking at his prey. Malfoy lost the smirk. Dread flowed through him. He had left his non-existent Parlsetongue phrase book with his not-made-yet Blood Replenishing Potions. It was not good that Potter regressed to his captivity with Voldemort.

"In English." Malfoy snapped.

"Punish or death?" Potter asked, in monotone but eagerness flowed through the ring.

Ron's eyes went wide. He fought, as if it was now he realized the situation he was in. Potter didn't allow Weasley to wriggle very much.

"Punish. He'll be useful later." Malfoy requested.

"Wha! Harry! Don't-" Ron protested. Potter cut off the pleas by biting Weasley's neck.

Weasley and Granger gasped. Now they couldn't deny Potter was a Vampire.

Draco watched the feeding. He was accustomed to Potter's feelings during a feeding, since the time in the spiders' cave. Draco closely observed, wanting to keep Weasley alive and give Potter the meal he needed. After all, Potter would never forgive Draco or himself, if Weasley died because of this.

Weasley exhaled slowly and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Potter." Draco said sharply, but Potter continued to nurse at Weasley's throat.

Draco cursed to himself, not wanting to have use the pain of the ring to get Potter's attention. Potter left him with no choice.

Draco sent a second of pain through the ring. "Potter!"

Potter's head came up. Confusion danced through the ring. The hunger was still there but muted. He scanned the interior of the cell. It was bare and a square. The door was still open. Draco was almost between him and the door. He had an unresisting body in his grip.

Potter looked down at the body. "Ron?!" Shock reverberated through the ring. "Shit! What the hell is going on!"

"Um, Ron insisted in seeing you, even after I told him about your nature." Draco reported.

"And you let him! He's still bleeding Malfoy!" Potter was growing panicked.

"Potter. Let me take him. I have potions ready." Draco suggested. It was hard to stay calm, with Potter's panic and Draco's guilt melding together.

"You have potions ready! You planned this! You said you would feed me!" Potter yelled, standing over Ron's body.

"Potter. You gave me the end of your leash." Malfoy brought up his hand with the ring. "You're crazy to think I would feed you, when you near starving! Release Weasley now."

"He better not die, Malfoy. Leash or not, I'll kill you." Potter said shaking. He stepped away from his friend.

"I'm going to use my magic to get Weasley out. Then we have to talk."

Potter nodded. Even with Potter about 10 feet away, Malfoy knew if he drew his wand without warning Potter would've been on him in a second.

"Mobilicorpus!" Malfoy quickly floated Ron to the door. He felt Ron's weight lessen at the door and assumed Hermione got him. He turned back to the irate vampire.

"Who else is here, Malfoy?" Potter asked coldly.

"Granger." Malfoy answered.

"Shit." Potter paced the back wall. "I… Did they…"

Malfoy watched as Potter alternately hugged himself and dropped his hands to sides. Finally Potter managed to choke out. "Why did you do this? They weren't to know…"

"I summoned Granger. Anyone who feed you would've needed a potion afterwards. Weasley tagged along. I would've have-"

Potter glared. "Don't even start to say you would've walked in here to feed me. Hermione would've come in here, just as innocent as Ron! And you would've let her!"

Malfoy kicked himself mentally. Stupid Gryffindor, they just don't respect cunning. "I'm not the only guilty party here! Why do you go fight the centaurs in the first place! You left in middle of a diplomatic meeting! You knew you finished that last Death Eater!"

Potter snorted. "I didn't mean to run into the centaurs. You… I… I needed some space to think. I… feed off of the centaurs too."

Malfoy sighed. "Right. Are you ok now?"

"I… I'm fine until tomorrow. I'll hunt with the spiders tomorrow night." Potter stated.

"Wait…one more thing… Why did you demand I turn the link back on?" Malfoy asked.

Potter smirked. He closed his eyes and brought a hand to his collar. Malfoy felt a surge of magic and the ring turned cold. Potter removed the collar and held in the palm of his hand.

Malfoy felt like Hermione with her insistence that Harry wasn't a vampire. The slave collar can't be removed by the slave! It defeated the purpose of the collar and controlling ring!

Potter put the collar back on with a snap of magic. "Well?" Potter asked a bit smugly.

"Why. Why didn't you escape Voldemort if it was that easy?" Malfoy bluntly asked.

Potter froze. "Couldn't remove it then. I would have. If it was a bracelet or anklet, I would've when I escaped the few times I did."

"Then why can you now?"

"Because, I managed to change the magics enough when you didn't immediately put either ring on. Will you check on my fri…them please?" Potter requested.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse. I am making no money in writing or in posting this.

Chapter 10

Notes: Finally the start of the chapters with answers a reviewer asked. (How did Harry get captured in the first place?) Warning: Upcoming Flashback Abuse!

Malfoy stepped out, into the cave. Granger and Weasley were on the porch of the cottage. Weasley was sleeping with Granger sitting beside him. Granger looked up when Malfoy came into view.

"Potter wants to know how Weasley is doing." Malfoy stated.

"Ron will be ok. How is Harry? Does his wounds still need.."

"Potter will be ok." Malfoy smirked, returning her correct but not very informative answer on her.

Granger huffed. "Sorry, they got me in the habit of simple but correct answers." She gestured vague to Weasley and the direction of Potter. "Ron is napping. If Harry wants us to leave, I can wrangle Ron out."

Malfoy shook his head. "Potter may want that, but he needs to talk to you both. Are you available to stay the night?"

Disgruntleness flowed through the ring. Potter was eavesdropping, Malfoy guessed.

Granger looked at Ron then back at Malfoy. "I would like to. I'm almost certain Ron would too."

"Malfoy!" Potter shouted in protest.

"Wake Weasley up, and make yourselves comfortable. I'll get Potter out and we'll have a sit down." Malfoy suggested and reentered the cell.

Potter was pacing again. "What are you doing!" Potter hissed, in english.

"I'm making nice to your friends. What does it look like?" Malfoy pointed out.

"Well, quit it! Kick them out in your true Slytherin style!" Potter commanded.

Malfoy played surprised. "How uncouthly Gryffindor, Potter! They did both of a favor coming out here in the middle of night. They brought a meal to you in your sick bed. And you want to immediately kick them out?"

Potter growled. "I …can't face them Malfoy! I attacked Ron!"

"After I warned him that you would! Potter, they are your friends, aren't they? You would've forgiven them if they were the vampire, right?"

"Damn it, Malfoy. It's not the same." Potter complained.

"No, it's not the same. You seem determined to think your friends hate you. Why don't you let them decide if they hate you? After all I'm trusting Granger with other things, if they hate you I have to find someone else." Malfoy pointed out.

"What is she helping you with?" Potter asked sounding puzzled about her duties and why she would be helping Malfoy.

"You can join us outside, in the cave, and ask her." Malfoy offered.

Potter's curiosity got him to the door, but he paused. "They are going ask about everything aren't they?" Fear and reluctance crept through the ring.

Everything, Malfoy translated, meaning Potter's captivity. "Probably."

HPHPHP

Ron was awake and moving around near to his normal speed, which helped Harry not to feel as guilty. Malfoy lead the trio into setting up a fire circle. In the past would be the ghost story for this sleepover party. Hermione grumbled, but took up finding snacks in Draco's kitchen. The boys created the fire and made sure they were convenient stacks at hand to feed to the fire later.

Hermione came out with chips, cups, and wine. Harry watched a bit wistfully, declining the refreshment totally.

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly, trying not to push too much.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron. They had seen and been through so much. Even when it was just him, like the trials of the tri-wizard, he felt their support. He tried to remember that, against the memories of his torture and drams of their hatred towards him.

"I had dreams..." Harry confessed. "That when you knew… when you realized I was a vampire. You turned away."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. Malfoy tried not to sneer at their obtuseness.

"Are you a vampire?" Hermione asked, trying to burst with all the reasons Harry couldn't be. The top reason was because Harry, her best friend just couldn't be.

Harry nodded. Then he looked at Ron. "I'm sorry. I would have never feed on you…"

Ron held a hand up. "Harry. I'm cool. I mean, I rather not…Look if you need more, you can call me. Just don't wait so long."

Draco nodded to himself. There was the Gryffindor courage the house was famous for. It was mixed well with foolishness.

Harry stared at Ron. "What?"

"He offered to be another meal, Potter. Weren't you listening?" Malfoy pointed out.

"Harry, other then blood drinking, what other symptoms do you have?" Hermione persisted.

Harry sighed. "I know I'm a vampire, Hermione. Sunlight bothers me. I can't eat normal food. The smell of it cooking is nauseating. I have more strength then I did, I think."

"Don't forget that the Acromantulas and Centaurs think you are a vampire." Malfoy threw in.

"Sunlight should kill you, Harry. Not just bother you." Hermione pointed out.

Harry shrugged. "You can be sick without having a cough, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, apparently, I can be a vampire without being killed by a small amount of sunlight." Harry pointed out.

"Harry, could you tell us what happened to you?" Ron suggested.

Harry bowed his head and started retelling the events. "It was after sixth year, the death eaters managed to stage a car wreck. They stopped Vernon from getting me back home and under the safety of the wards…"

HPHPHPHPHP

FLASHBACK NEXT CHAPTER


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse. I am making no money in writing or in posting this.

AN: Remember Malfoy's comments in Chapter 3. End of sixth year were similar to the books, with a few differences.

Chapter 11

FLASHBACK!!!

Time: Right after leaving Hogwarts at the end of sixth year.

Harry stared out the train's window at the countryside zooming by, without really noting the landscape. His friends, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny tried to talk to him, but he ignored them. Eventually they left him alone with his thoughts.

Dumbledore had pulled Harry aside right before the students departed Hogwarts. He was going to die. Even if he survived the opening of the school in three months, he would not be leading it. Dumbledore reminded Harry of his portrait. The headmaster portrait had been updated so it would have the latest memories. But a portrait isn't alive and Harry shouldn't fear death, it was still the next grand adventure.

Snape was close by. The potion master had been Dumbledore's shadow ever since Harry woke up from the magical drain shielding Malfoy, Dumbledore and himself. They no longer had a spy in Voldemort's ranks. Harry offered use his link to spy, but was quickly turned down. If he had an uncontrolled vision, the information should be sent to Snape, but he wasn't to open himself to the visions. Snape had been quite condescending and insulting. It wasn't until the train Harry realized they hadn't admitted to any plan.

About the only positive thing that came out of the tower, was that Harry was comfortable trusting Snape was on their side. Malfoy was another story.

Since the departure of the train was due to Dumbledore wanting to give Harry time to recover, Harry didn't have the free time he thought he would have to talk to Malfoy. Harry wasn't even sure what he wanted to do about Draco the most. Shout at the boy, about letting the handful of Death Eaters into the castle. That lecture didn't even cover the words Harry wanted to have about Greyback in the castle. Would Harry ask why Draco hesitated in killing the headmaster? Or would Harry skip all of that to ask about Draco's magic?

Harry had never cast a dual spell with anyone. It was a rare to find a match capable. It was also rumored to mean the casters were soulmates of some kind. Although, there were plenty stories of siblings that strengthen their spell by dual casting them. If two wizards dual cast, the results were random in effect. Sometimes the magic wouldn't mesh and the spells would produce two effects, since they were two spells. Sometimes the magic will mesh but backlash into the casters. The middle ground was ideal. The caster's spells meshing to produce a greater then normally accomplished effect. Usually one caster was pushed to control the effect, while the other fueled.

The shield was still different than all of that. Harry started the casting. Malfoy jumped into it by casting his own shield, due to an incoming Crucio. A normal shield didn't block the unforgivables. Malfoy's shield melted into Harry's and Malfoy offered his magic to Harry to keep the shield up against the stray bombardment of spells. Feelings and thoughts flowed between them without direction or control. Harry received feeling of terror, disappointment in self, a lack of control, failure and an intense desire towards himself, Harry. A conflict rose between them, trying to block each other and trying to maintain the spell. It grew worse as Malfoy realized Harry was somehow keeping the backlash away from Malfoy. Malfoy yanked his magic back and Harry fainted.

The train pulled into King's Cross. Harry said his last goodbyes to his friends and reminding Ron and Hermione to arrange a rescue with the Twins if the Order didn't step up.

Vernon was sulking by the entrance of the station. They loaded Vernon's car with the usual banter. Thirty minutes later, they should've been at Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry sighed, bored sitting in the back of Vernon's car. The traffic as stopped, possibly due an accident on the freeway. Vernon was spewing the usual things about damn drivers not knowing how to drive.

The only warning Harry had was a vague sense foreboding. His door was ripped from the car. It was tossed into a neighboring car.

Harry drew his wand.

A death eater grabbed him and pulled Harry out of the car.

Vernon called out, "Boy!"

"GO!" Harry yelped.

Vernon revved his car and managed to speed away on the shoulder of the road, leaving his troublesome nephews in the arms of the freaks.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry tried. It was the only spell that came to mind, since he wanted the death eater to drop him. The death eater grabbed Harry's wand hand and directed the spell at another car.

Other cars were getting the same idea as Vernon, crowding further up and into the shoulder to try to avoid the stray spells.

"Now now…no more of that." The death eater ripped Harry's wand from his hand. "Wouldn't want the muggles to get more of a show, after all."

"Stupefy!" Harry felt the spell hit his back, and he fainted.

HPHPHPHP

"Then Voldemort killed you, by turning you into a vampire?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron. I was turned later. Against Voldemort's wishes." Potter explained vaguely.

"I still don't understand why he didn't just kill you." Draco muttered.

All three stared at the Slytherin.

Draco stared back. "What? I'm glad he didn't. But, really. All the times he talked about killing Potter, when Voldemort didn't have him. Then after Potter's capture is was all about destroying the light's hope and savior."

Hermione nodded. "If Voldemort killed Harry, Harry would've been a martyr. A symbol of noble sacrifice against Voldemort."

"So what happened next?" Ron asked Harry.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse. I am making no money in writing or in posting this.

AN: OC time! Sorry about that. At least the OC is taken care of at the end of the chapter…

Chapter 12

"What happened next, Ron, was I was the punching bag for the Death Eaters." Harry spit out and then looked away.

"Harry, I didn't mean-" Ron replied.

"Give him a minute, Weasley." Malfoy advised.

Ron fell silent, finally understanding that Malfoy knew how to handle the new Harry better.

"So, yah…lots of spells, healing and more spells. With sleep mixed in. I don't know how long that period was." Harry looked at Draco. "There was a gathering of vampires, Voldemort was trying to court. Do you know when that happened?"

Draco looked thoughtful, "Before seventh year started. Maybe the middle of August?"

Harry nodded, "I would've been seventeen, my mom's last protection faded. Perhaps Voldemort was waiting for that?"

Harry told them…

HPHPHPHPH

FLASHBACK!!

Time: August 17, one hour past sunset.

As vampire gatherings went, Kelly was not impressed. The blood offered was dulled with pain and despair. Many vampires sipped the blood out of politeness, like a mortal would a glass champagne to avoid getting drunk. A few set the glasses to the side, refusing to even pretend.

Kelly caught a gesture from his sire. A summons. Kelly walked up to his sire's side. "Yes, sire?"

"I was just telling Lord Voldemort of your skills. He has use for a daywalker." His sire introduced, surprising Kelly. Day walking was not a skill they usually bragged to non-vampires about. They preferred the prey to think they were safe in the sun.

"Actually it's a bit of a misnomer." Kelly explained to an interested Voldemort. "I have to bundle up, almost like an Eskimo in winter. Only the youngest vampires can do so. We tend not to, since we stand out during the summer."

"But you aren't recently turned?" Voldemort asked, rudely.

"Kelly is one of the few that retained the skill. Kelly, if you would?" His sire offered his glass to Kelly.

"Of course, sire." Kelly took the glass. It had a mouthful of wine.

One of the few traditions Lord Voldemort managed to get right, was the sire received the freshest blood available. The group of vampires were becoming alarmed since only one donor was identified.

Kelly finished his sire's glass before refilling it. He almost choked. Lifeblood. A life ending.

Kelly filled his sire's glass and returned with it. The two were deep in conversation and his sire took the glass from Kelly without comment.

Kelly marveled at the ignorance of this Lord Voldemort. If this one donor died, it would reflect on the vampires at this gathering. Life of the herd was honored and necessary to stay secret in this world.

Kelly wandered the complex, his senses on high alert to track the location of the donor.

A few drained and unconscious Death Eaters later, Kelly found him. A boy, barely a man, strapped to a table. Basins were on the floor catching his last drops of blood.

Kelly quickly bit his wrist at a vein. A slight tug and the boy's mouth opened. Kelly dripped blood down his childe's throat.

HPHPHPHP

Harry came awake slowly. The odd sensations of his body were troubling but comforting. He did not expect to wake after he past out due to blood loss. Now, he was sucking on something that he was drinking. A hand petted his head. A voice was commenting that he was waking up and to release him.

He drew back from the guy's wrist. "Release?"

"Yes, just give me a minute. You were almost gone by time I found you." The guy's voice was calming, but Harry's feelings overpowered it.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Your sire." The guy said simply. He started on unbuckling Harry's restraints.

"Sire?"

"Perhaps you should wait to ask after I get you out of here, childe." The guy suggested. He struggled with the torso belt.

"You're a vampire? You changed me?" Harry asked softly. Voldemort had gloated about a meeting with vampires and that Harry's blood was going to feed them.

"Yes. You trust me?" The vampire asked suddenly.

"Yah, sure. I guess." Harry said. It was more than simple agreement to person that was getting him out of this hell. There was a feeling, a connection between them that felt like kinship.

The vampire pulled out a wicked looking knife and sliced the rest of the restraints.

"Pull out of those. We need to leave, now." Harry's sire explained.

Harry pulled free. It much easier than he expected it to be. They left the room in a hurried trot. The vampire led them through a couple of hallways, then pulled Harry to his side.

"You know a way out?" his sire asked, whispering.

"No. Kept waking in different rooms." Harry said in a whisper back.

His sire cursed in a language Harry didn't know. "I'm sorry, childe. I've failed you."

Footsteps echoed in the hallway, but Harry sensed as his sire did. Death Eaters were blocking the ways out.

Harry shook his head. "Everyone who gets close to me dies. I'm sorry."

"No childe…don't."

"COME OUT, TRAITOR!" Kelly sire's voice echoed the hallway.

Kelly knew he was going to be the scapegoat for this little adventure. It was the risk he ran when he started climbing the kiss' ranks. He could've refused his sire's mission, since it wasn't directly asked. He could've even had someone else search for the donor. But the decision was made, now he would try to be sure his childe lived through it.

"Stay behind me but not directly." Kelly instructed Harry.

"Yes sire."

They stepped out into the hallway. Countless wands are aimed at them. A vampire came to the front of the lines.

"Kelly! You disgrace the Lord's hospitality by your actions. Your actions will be always remembered. Die Well, Childe." The vampire walked off.

Kelly nodded solemnly. On the surface, his sire condemned him to the Lord's punishment. Underneath was the true message. "Sorry. Can't save you and your childe. We'll never side with this scumbag. Meet death with a clear heart."

Harry on the other hand didn't understand. "That was your sire?"

"Yes." Kelly answered, not having the time to say more.

Voldemort stepped the front of line. The Death Eaters showing more courtesy to their lord, then his sire. There should've been no difference.

"Your sire gave me the decision of punishment. For this treason, I declare you dead." Voldemort announced.

Voldemort cast an Avada Kadavra, once more separating Harry from knowing a parent.

His sire fell and Harry caught the body. Harry lowered his sire to the ground by kneeling and lowing it to the ground. Which was lucky for Harry, since unexpected pain washed in on him. Harry's trip to the ground was less jarring then it could've been as he fainted again at the mercy of Voldemort.

HPHPHPHP

"He killed my sire. That's when I was trained to become his pet." Harry finished.

"Pet?" Hermione gasped in realization. Hermione and Ron went pale. "You were the pet that killed at the worse of Voldemort's massacres?"

"Yes." Harry stared at the ground at his feet. Memories of people dying under his fangs, prevented Harry from looking at his friends now.

"Potter didn't have any choice." Malfoy said strongly. "Voldemort trained him to obey. Plus his vampire hunger doesn't allow Potter to starve if there's a meal available."

"Stop defending me, Malfoy. I killed at my master's whim. In cold-blood." Potter snapped. If he lost his friends, it would be because they were told everything. He told them too much to sugarcoat his actions now.

"Have you killed since the last battle?" Ron asked.

Potter jerked his head up. "You haven't found the Death Eater bodies I sent back?"

"I think Ron means, anyone who didn't deserve death?" Hermione asked.

"I almost killed Ron tonight. I've killed a few centaurs and a harpy in the forest." Harry pointed out.

Malfoy looked out the cave mouth. It was getting brighter, dawn was coming. Malfoy stood. "I don't know about you all, but I'm tired. Dawn is coming. We should set the bedding arrangements."

Potter frowned. "I have to ask a few things first."

They motioned for Potter to continue.

"Do you believe me now, when I say I'm a vampire?" Potter asked, forcing the words out.

The two gryffindors nodded.

"Do…do you hate me now?" Potter asked, his voice turning soft.

"Harry! No. We don't blame you for what happened when Voldemort was alive. And since then you've only killed in self-defense. We should talk more after sleeping." Hermione stated. Ron nodded in agreement.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse. I am making no money in writing or in posting this.

Chapter 13

It was a couple weeks after Ron and Hermione's sleepover that Draco felt they had a system to take care for Potter's feedings. The reason it took so long was Potter's independence, or as Draco thought of it as, sheer Gryffindor stubbornness to pull through bad things on his own. Luckily, Draco knew how hungry Potter has and regularly argued Potter into a meal before Potter's vampire's instincts took over.

Now it was a couple weeks before the beginning of Hogwarts school year. Potter and Malfoy were traveling to the school as ambassadors of the citizens and creatures of the Forbidden Forest. Guide, the escort Acromantula, was with them, more out of habit than protection. Since the Centaurs reluctantly agreed to let Potter represent them, they wouldn't attack him today.

They reached the edge of the forest. Potter's nervousness twanged through the ring with every step past the Acromantula clearing where they had deposited the drained Death Eaters. The trees shielded Potter from most of the Sun's rays but Potter was still quite uncomfortable under his heavy black robe. Draco was surly by time they reached the edge and was surprised at Potter's pause.

"I don't think I can do this, Malfoy." Potter confessed.

Draco frowned. "Do what?" He really didn't see the big deal. Diplomacy was almost a Malfoy family gift.

"You negotiate. I'm heading back." Potter decided. Malfoy grabbed Potter's arm. Potter looked at Malfoy startled. They touched very little, even when, especially when Potter feed from Malfoy.

"No. You agreed to represent the Centaurs and the Acromantulas. They expect you to negotiate, not a little wizard like me." Malfoy tried to persuade.

"But…" Potter said, half relenting.

"You want the Centaurs to stop trying to kill you outright, correct?"

Potter nodded. The Centaurs agreed to a feeding truce of sorts with the vampire, after he hunted each of the Centaur's elite guard and bit them for a small amount of blood. Now the Centaurs knew if they surrendered, they would have a chance of surviving Potter's feedings. Unlike with the Acromantula's, since they ate the Centaur's flesh and vice versa. Which somehow led to Potter to be an acceptable representative in the minds of the Acromantulas and Centaurs.

"You'll help me get inside as quick as possible?" Potter asked, shifting restlessly under the cloak.

Draco grinned. "I'll make you a Slytherin, yet."

Potter smiled back. "In your dreams, snake."

They stepped into the Hogwarts grounds. Headmaster Snape waited impatiently and immediately sneered at their entrance.

"Potter? And… That's not possible." Snape turned to Guide, the acromantula. "Are you are sure they represent your clan?"

Guide bounced up and down, the spider's version of a nod, and spoke "The Aragog chose them."

"And Bane agreed. They are the Centaur's choice as well." spoke a centaur from the pair's side opposite of Guide. Malfoy was a tad startled. He hadn't realized a centaur was with them as well.

"Very well. Since you are new representatives, I shall recite the agreement-" Snape started, with Malfoy interrupting.

"Headmaster. Is there an inside venue we could conduct our business in?" Malfoy asked.

Headmaster Snape nodded. "My office?" He suggested.

Potter nodded. It only had the one window, which would be easily taken care of.

Snape efficiently lead them to the headmaster office. The gargoyle slid away without a password. Potter past Snape on the stairs. When Potter past Malfoy, Maloy grumbled to himself about the stamina of vampires. Malfoy heard Potter open the door, but his view was blocked by stairs to see the Headmaster's door.

Pain flowed through the ring, prodding Malfoy faster up the stairs. He heard an apologetic trill and caught a flash of feathers as Fawkes drove out the closed office window. The phoenix passed through the glass without breaking it. Harry had collapsed in a folding crotch inside the doorway.

"Are you ok?" Malfoy knelt beside Potter.

Snape was a second later, demanding, "What happened?"

Potter nodded and said softly to Malfoy. "Get the window blocked." Potter stood painfully like he had had an unexpected fall. Potter turned slightly to Snape. "Apparently Headmaster, Phoenixes and Vampires don't coexist very well."

Snape nodded. "Since they are the embodiment of light, one would assume that. Will you need to postpone this meeting?"

Malfoy spelled the window, darkening the room like night fell. "Whoops…Lumos!" Malfoy created mage lights to counteract the darkness.

Potter smiled at Malfoy's faux pas. "No, that's not necessary. Fawkes didn't do that much harm." He looked around at the portraits and shuddered.

Snape nodded, sitting behind the Headmaster's desk and gestured for his visitors to sit as well. "Very well. I will recite the agreement as it stands from the last negotiation."

"I thought I was here because there wasn't an agreement?" Potter interrupted puzzled.

Snape glared. "Technically, the last treaty is void due to Dumbledore's death. Of course, the war and other preoccupying events occurred to delay the full renegotiation until now. The centaur and the acromantulas agreed to continue under the past agreement until a full meeting could be scheduled."

"Perhaps, Headmaster you should skip the flowerly language of the treaty and sum up the main points to ease this along?' Malfoy suggested.

Snape softened, "There isn't much to summarize, after all this treaty was made to Acromantula's and Centaurs understanding who demanded a verbal contract. Since a written contract would beyond their skills to understand."

"Actually the Aragog is very intelligent." Potter pointed out, in defense.

"I'm sure it is. The main agreement is the wizarding world is to stay away from the forest. Any adult human, magical or not, forfeits their life upon entering the forest."

"That's not right…I went into the forest several times as a student!" Potter protested. "Malfoy and I live there now."

Malfoy sat up straighter at Potter's last statement. Was Potter finally accepting Malfoy's presence in his life?

"Precisely why I said, Adult human. Students are allowed in, only in daylight, and only with an escort that has magical creature status with the Ministry. Escorts are pre-approved by the representatives. Remus Lupin and Hagrid are examples of such."

"What about the night detentions?" Potter pointed out.

Snape scowled. "Again, an exception, in which Dumbledore approved of and got chewed out later by the Centaur's representative. May I go on, without interruption?"

Potter nodded.

"Let's see, no adults…children under escort…. Emergency situations. In the event a child or something happens that the Ministry needs to communicate to the forest, the forest only recognizes the Headmaster of Hogwarts as a representative for the wizarding world. If a child is found wandering, the centaurs and acromantulas agree to deal with the kid as unlethalfully as possible and escort the kid to Hogwarts grounds." Snape finished.

"So Aragog was just scaring the shit out Ron and I…ok, well sounds good to me." Potter agreed.

"Actually, I would like to change some details if you have time." Snape said in a tone that communicated that Potter better have the time.

"Um…sure. What?" Potter scrambled to say.

Malfoy snorted, hiding most of his amusement of Potter's barbaric conversation skills.

"I do not intend to stand in the middle of the forest, waiting for a centaur or spider to notice me and then fetch you or a suitable representative." Snape pointed out.

"There's the death eater clearing…" Potter started to explain.

"Potter, the headmaster is going to need something faster than that. The spiders don't check that area enough for the forest's response to be timely." Malfoy pointed out.

Potter glared at Malfoy. "What do you suggest, owl post?"

"Actually yes." Malfoy agreed.

Potter shook his head. "As soon as my name goes back to available, there will be a flock of owls trying to go into the forest. The centaurs are not going to like that."

Malfoy shook his head. "One owl. If the headmaster permits that would live in the school's owlery here. Perhaps someone can be hired to route only the important letters to you. Or the Headmaster can send the letters to me, to give to you."

"An assumed name could also solve the issue." Snape pointed out.

"Then, the only thing lacking at the cave is the floo! Or do you have the cottage's fireplace setup already?" Potter accused.

"A floo connection cannot be made on a fireplace that moves. If it could, then portkeys would be more available during world cup season! What's the problem with me making the cave a place I can live in?" Malfoy asked.

Potter looked away from Malfoy. "Fine. The owl thing is fine."

Snape nodded. "I agree. Would Ms. Granger be acceptable for going through your mail?"

Potter nodded. "If she wants."

"No! You cannot talk to the headmaster right now! STOP!" a shrill female voice yelled from outside the office.

Heavy steps pounded up the stairs "This is Auror business, the headmaster better find time for us!" There was a hammering at the office door.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse. I am making no money in writing or in posting this.

Chapter 14

Headmaster Snape stood up behind his desk, furious. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

Malfoy and Potter watched the Aurors pale. The two other aurors behind the leader auror shifted nervously.

"Um… that is… We came to ask for permission to enter the Forbidden Forest." The lead Auror explained.

"And you couldn't be bother to owl a request or schedule a meeting in which to do so?" Snape asked coldly. He subtly gestured to Malfoy and Potter to stay quiet.

"We did and we received no reply." The Auror explained.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Then I suggest you schedule with Professor Sinstra. As you can see I have business to take care of now."

"Why do you want in the Forest?" Potter asked, apparently unable to hold back his curiousity.

The left Auror nudged the leader, urgently. They had a quick whispered conference.

Potter inhaled sharply, identifying the assistant auror. "Carrows."

Malfoy paled. Potter was getting angry, quickly. Carrows was a Death Eater. Did the Aurors even have an interview process, or do they just let any old wizard off the street in?

"Actually, we wanted to talk to you, Mr Potter. Since you missed the inquiry, we'll have to take you in custody." The lead Auror explained.

"What inquiry?" Malfoy asked.

"The inquiry into the identity of Voldemort's Pet. We refuse to rest until that monster is officially dead."

Oh my gods…and shit. Malfoy thought. First…take care of Potter before he outright attacks these fools. Malfoy stood and placed himself between Potter and the Aurors.

"First, we did not receive a notice of an inquiry. Second, you should not take us into custody because we are not citizens of the wizarding world." Malfoy pointed out.

"The notice was returned, since the owl couldn't find Mr. Potter. But that doesn't excuse Potter from explaining his actions during the war. If you are not citizens of the British wizarding community, what citizenship do you think you could claim?"

"They are representatives from the Forbidden Forest." Headmaster Snape answered. "As ambassadors, they have right of safe passage to return to their home, unmolested by our Aurors."

"I'll answer the inquiry." Potter piped up. Of course, with the worse timing. It made Malfoy almost groan. "If you answer a question."

Malfoy glanced at Snape. Yes, he was looking a tad pained himself. They had almost talked themselves out of this mess!

"And what is that question, Ambassador Potter?" The lead Auror requested.

"How does a Death Eater become an auror, like Carrows there?" Potter asked.

Malfoy cringed. Accusing or pointing out Carrow's previous hobbies wasn't going to get them anywhere.

The lead Auror glanced at a nervous Carrows and back at Potter. "You have prove that Carrows is a death eater?"

"Only a death eater would recognize me as …his pet. Everyone believed Dumbledore found a secret training spot. He was careful to kill any wizard that saw me, that wasn't on his side."

The lead Auror mentioned to the other auror. Carrows was quickly disarmed and protesting. "Hey! He's lying! Potter is just trying to confuse the issue!"

The lead auror replied back. "You've been a bit too quick to point out other Death Eaters. I've suspected only a fellow Death Eater would know. Speaking of…Headmaster. You've declined to provide a list of all the Death Eaters, but would you confirm or deny on this one case?"

Headmaster Snape nodded. "Ambassdor Potter is correct. Carrows was a Death Eater during Voldemort's attempts to take over."

Malfoy felt Potter's sharp moment of disgust. It would be ironic that after the war, Potter would be the only one left unable to say Voldemort's name without shuddering.

"What time should I say you are coming, Ambassador Potter?" the lead auror asked.

"Sometime next week in the evening. I'll send an owl to confirm which day. We've just agreed to reregister with the Owl Post." Potter explained.

"Alright. Have a good day, Ambassdors, Headmaster…"

The Aurors left.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

A couple days later, the new owl dropped off the Daily Prophet at the cave.

THE SHOCKING IDENTITY OF V'S PET! was the headline on the front page.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse. I am making no money in writing or in posting this.

AN: This is another chapter I have been eagerly working the story towards after a Reader's question.

AN2: This is the chapter I got stuck upon, because the direction of the plot is taking it further from the Potterverse. I'm going to continue to write anyway and enjoy the ride.

Chapter 15

Draco pulled back his shoulders trying to stretch out the tenseness that had settled into his back. Today was the wrong day to try a double batch of blood replenishing potion.

Draco's schedule was still not exactly the same as vampire Harry's was. It was hard to sleep past noon. He was never allowed to during school or the summer to lay around like that. Draco started the potion an hour before Harry woke up. Harry followed his routine of patrolling with the spiders after he woke up.

The tenseness started an hour into the night and Harry's patrol. The ring empathically connecting Draco to Harry felt paranoid. It was the feeling of being unsure that something was watching, but unable to dismiss the feeling.

This was not a good feeling to have while potion making, even though Draco was aware it was Harry's feelings and not his own. Draco struggled on, unable to halt the process without losing the ingredients already mixed in. Slowly, the paranoia shifted to a sure feeling that Harry was being hunted. The frightening thing for Draco was the thought of what would hunt a Vampire?

The Centaurs were unlikely at this point. Harry had non-lethal confrontations with them these days. Even, before that agreement was reached, this slow hunt wasn't their style.

Very little else resided in the forest that would seek Harry out. Vampires were feared by many of the dark creatures.

Draco cursed out loud to himself. The potion was overheating and boiling. He quickly adjusted the heat and sprinkled some iron flakes to counteract the heat.

It was quite possible, Draco reasoned, that Harry's pursuer was from outside the forest. The Ministry, Aurors and many wizards couldn't make it in the forest 20 feet without the spiders packaging them for Draco's or Harry's judgment. But no wizard tried so far. Only Ron and Hermione, and they had had permission to enter.

Pretty much, Draco had a long list of what creatures wouldn't hunt a vampire, but couldn't think of any who would. Vampires were top of the food chain, above humans. Only scavengers would eat… and they typically didn't have the skill, power or courage to take a fully healthy vampire down.

Then, Harry started to panic, but pushed it down. Feelings of care and desperation poured to Draco.

Draco hoped Harry was coming back to the cave, before he did anything stupid and typical Gryffindor. He managed to get the potion to the cooling stage.

"DRACO!" Harry's voice echoed though the cave.

It stuck Draco then. Harry was worried about him! Draco went to met Harry, dressed in his old potion making robes, that were no where near his usual quality of robes.

"Dra…Malfoy. Can you apparate to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, urgently.

"Near to it. But I am in the middle of making a potion." Draco pointed out. He wasn't going to leave without knowing the threat. He would look like an idiot, other wise.

"Just go. I can't protect you here." Harry commanded.

"Protect me from what?" Draco asked in a derisive tone.

A whistle sound was emitted. It was the signal spiders used with each other to get the other's attention like a wizard clearing their throat. Harry and Draco turned to see Guide in the mouth of their cave. "The Master Vampire would like me to announce his presence to the two of you." The spider said, confused at the request.

Draco was fiercely glad he finished that potion. Harry paled, but replied, "Thank you, Guide. Let him in."

"Actually," a smooth voice replied behind the spider. "I ask for an invite to your abode."

The Master Vampire was dressed in a formal muggle suit; tailored trousers, a blood red button down oxford shirt and sport coat. His hair was short and curly, perfect for the slightly messed but styled look. This was a man that had money and power.

Harry looked at Draco. Go, Harry tried to gesture covertly.

Draco glared back. No. We faced Voldemort, we'll face this too.

"What do you want?" Harry growled frustrated.

"At this point, I wish us to be civil and polite." The Master Vampire stated back, coolly.

"Why should I be civil with someone that could've prevented my sire's death?" Harry blurted out.

"We should hear him out, Potter. There's two sides of every story." Draco pointed out to Harry before the Master Vampire could reply

"Voldemort was an exception?" Harry ground out his past masters name with effort.

"No, his side was evil and wrong. You may come in, sir…" Draco announced to the Master Vampire.

The Master Vampire looked at Harry. "Romulus."

Harry crossed his arms, stubborn. "Do what you want." Harry said more to Draco, then to Romulus.

Draco gestured to Romulus to enter.

"Non. I came here to deal with Kelly's childe. Not a mortal who foolishly think he can hold a vampire's leash. I will speak with you another time." Romulus stated.

"What? Draco doesn't… You want to deal with me, you deal with us both!" Harry demanded.

"You are fooling yourself, or he is fooling you if you believe a little magical collar will restrain your baser instincts. Refuse to invite me in your reply once more, and there will be retribution." Master Romulus hissed.

"Please do come in." Harry replied stonily and insincere.

Romulus strode in, like a graceful predator.

"Would you like a seat, Master Romulus?" Malfoy offered, taking up the reins of politeness again.

"Yes, that would be acceptable."

Malfoy drew his wand and summoned three bar stools. Romulus gingerly sat down, unsure how to perch himself.

"Why did you let Voldemort kill my sire?" Harry demanded.

Draco sighed. This was going to be a Potter diplomacy conversation. One that Draco thought should already have ended in disaster.

Romulus nodded. "Kelly. Your sire's name was Kelly."

Harry nodded impatiently.

"Voldemort had been courting my kiss for quite some time to join his forces. He promised much, but I had heard such promises before. Many leaders have wanted vampire soldiers. We aren't soldiers. We do not serve mortals. Voldemort, on the other hand, offered a meeting in a true vampire traditions. He botched several details, including the use of a single donor." Romulus explained.

"When I tasted the offering and it was confirmed that a mortal's life was being sacrificed, I requested Kelly to look into it. That lead him to you and the attempt to free you. When Voldemort found out, to say he was upset is an understatement. I told Voldemort that Kelly was acting on his own."

"What?! But you were the one that told him to find me! Did you expect him to find me dead?" Harry asked angrily.

"Kelly did find you dead. You had to been since you survived the change without your sire. I was responsible for the safety of my kiss. I had decided not to align myself with Voldemort, but that did not mean I wanted my kiss captured or hunted because we refused to side with him. Kelly died because of my command, but because he did, my kiss survived that night mostly intact. You are the boy who lived, are you not?"

Harry nodded.

"Then you are familiar with such sacrifices." Romulus pointed out.

Harry stood up, the stool falling to the ground. "I didn't! They didn't die because I told them to go do something!"

"Non? They died for you. Whether you asked them too, the difference is little."

"Why now?" Draco interjected. If they continued talking about sacrifices, Potter would be moody and melancholy all night.

"Excuse me?" Master Romulus glared at Draco.

Harry picked up the question and the stool. "Yah. Why are you visiting now? He's been dead a couple of months." Harry sat on the stool again. Harry had to been referring to Voldemort, since Harry's sire died a couple of years ago.

"I did not expect you to survive without a sire and in Voldemort's control, as you must have. Without a sire, the change usually kills the childe. If you survived that, it was obvious Voldemort did not value his people as leaders should. How did you persevere?"

"I don't know." Harry looked away. "There was some pain started after he killed my sire….Kelly. I didn't know it was… I mean crucio feels different, but pain like that… He kept me feed and… trained me." Harry figured the leather collar.

"Why?" Romulus asked in wonder.

"I guess it suited his sense of ironic justice. The icon of light working against the light. The monster the light feared." Harry said bitterly.

"Non. Why do you still wear the collar?" Romulus asked plainly.

"I….am a danger. I had to find a way to protect everyone from me. He was my choice." Harry said, gesturing to Draco.

"You think you can keep his vampire instincts controlled?" Romulus asked pointly.

"If he gets that hungry, no. Harry is in better control then he says, as along as he has sources of blood." Draco replied

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then, I find someone he doesn't mind killing or I ask several of his past friends to donate and pull him off them before he takes too much."

"You've let him kill? You have used him as a weapon as Voldemort molded him?" Romulus probed.

"He killed a few Death Eaters that fled into the Forest. The alternative for those…mortals was life time imprisonment. I let Potter make the call. He spared a few of his own choice."

"What? Who?" Potter asked confused. He had yet to let a Death Eater go once he had them.

Draco turned to Harry. "ME for one. Snape another…"

"Oh..but.. you weren't really a death eater…" Potter tried to point out.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Just because we were spies, doesn't mean we weren't Death Eaters. Anyway, Harry wants the collar on with someone that knows how to use it. That is me."


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse. I am making no money in writing or in posting this.

Chapter 16

Romulus looked piercing at the pair, then nodded. "We vampires value relationships. You have my consent to continue this."

Draco and Harry shared shocked looks with each other. "What makes you think you have a say in my relationships?" Harry blurted.

Romulus was taken back. "I am your sire's master. You are a member of my kiss. You would not like the alterative."

"What is the alterative?" Draco politely inserted before Harry blurted again.

"Obviously, not being a member of a kiss, thus answering to a master vampire. Harry would be declared Rogue. He would be hunted and killed." Romulus stated.

"What prevents Harry from gaining protection from another master? Surely you aren't the only master vampire in the country."

Romulus snorted. "Very few master vampires would be interested in taking in a vampire that has no ties. Declared Rogues don't interview with master vampires."

"You said very few. I still have choices to consider." Harry pointed out.

Romulus looked pained.

"The way I see it, Harry has a lot going for him. You want him without a fight, but that's not going to happen. We have allies and this could easily regress to a war." Draco pointed out.

"Draco! People won't fight for me. Not Now." Harry hissed.

Draco tried not glare back at Harry. "You don't think the spiders won't object to vampire coming into their forest to hunt to you? You don't think Ron and Hermione won't mobilize any foolhardy Gryffindors to your defense?"

Harry paled.

Romulus nodded. "Very few vampires have the resources, that…. the two of you have. Very well, I will inquire on Harry's behalf. In the meanwhile, I wish you would consider yourself" Romulus looked at Harry, "a… probationary member of my kiss. I will not be able to prevent him declared Rogue without that."

Potter nodded stiffly.

HPHPHP

Draco paced outside the court room, impatiently. It's just a few questions. Draco tried to reassure himself. As unconventional as Potter's style of diplomacy, it has worked in surprising ways. But, the ring undermined Draco's self-delusions. Harry was nervous and tense from the beginning, and defensive was building. The Wizengamont was backing Harry into a corner and Draco wasn't in there to prevent the lash out.

Well, the Wizengamont deserved it. It was their decision to leave Malfoy outside the door for their little inquiry. Unfortunately, it was Potter who would probably be more hurt if he managed to kill or attack someone during this inquiry.

There was a thud of something falling and some shouts. The ring confirmed it, Potter's feeling abruptly changed from defensive to attack and bloodlust. Draco Malfoy flung the door open to the chamber and strode in to rescue Potter.

The Wizengamont barely noticed Draco's entrance, due to the fact Potter had an older councilmember pinned to the floor. The chair facing the Wizengamont was the interrogation chair used during trials. It's restraints looked broken through and fully open. Draco guessed the chair was one vampire leap away from Potter's chosen victim.

Tracking from that, and the nearest councilors were standing, helplessly shouting at Potter to release Lord Grimble. Draco could've told them that Potter was past hearing them, but he didn't waste his time. While struggling with himself, Potter inched closer to the man's throat.

"POTTER!" Draco shouted. When Potter didn't seem to hear him, Draco sent a jolt of pain through the collar. "Back Down!"

Potter stopped and looked at Draco. Potter's eyes were glowing again. Potter glared at Draco for the meal taken away. Then the glow faded, and a flood of relief and gratefulness flooded the ring.

"We are leaving." Draco announced. Potter released the Lord and jumped back to the other side of the table, near the integration chair. The chair whimpered and inched away from Potter.

"You will stay. You have not been dismissed! Malfoy, return to the hallway." The head of the Wizengamont announced. She looked like a thinner version of Professor McGonagall. Cousins, probably, Draco thought.

"We will do no such thing. We are not members of the society you rule over. We are ambassadors from the Forbidden Forest and we will no longer tolerate being treated in such a fashion." Draco announced bluntly.

"He has to answer for his crimes!" another councilor shouted out. He was quickly agreed with.

"I…" Potter started to answer.

Draco Malfoy silenced Potter with a look. "I say that Potter has, more then anyone, paid and continues to pay for the crimes Voldemort committed. Potter took down the Dark Lord, despite the control and training Voldement invested to prevent that. That alone should "pay" for what Potter did unwillingly under the command of Voldemort."

"Unwilling? Everyone knows the Boy-Who-Lived can't be controlled by Imperious!" Lord Grimble shouted out, apparently finding his voice again.

Draco rolled his eyes. "There are other ways to get people to do what you want. You don't imperio your houseelves to bring you the daily prophets each morning, do you?"

"Malfoy…just leave it. They just want another Dark Lord to war against." Potter said tiredly to Malfoy.

Malfoy looked shocked at Potter. He was right. Nothing brings a group of people faster, then a threat to the group. If Potter is the next Dark Lord, it prevents the other wizards from looking into their government for all the ways it failed to protect them from Voldemort.

The Wizengamont huddled together, franticly. Mutters of "We have to contain him. He saved us. Let's do this. That isn't wise…"

Malfoy took Potter's hand. "Come on, before this bee's nest strikes out again."

They got to the closed court door. Malfoy frowned, not recalling when it shut behind him. He opened the door with magic again. A group of armed Aurors waited for them.

"Arrest them!" Cousin Mcgongall commanded.

"As Ambassadors to the Forbidden Forest we will declare war if anyone prevents us from leaving!" Draco Malfoy announced.

The aurors backed up a step, but stood in Draco's and Harry's way. Apparently the thought of dark creatures running amuck though London counted for something.

A few tense moments past, then Cousin Mcgongall announced, "Escort them from the Ministry. Ambassadors, you are not welcome in our world without an invite from this council."

Potter inhaled sharply, stung by the implied banishment.

"Headmaster Snape is our liaison. He'll be thrilled to tell you where to stick it, when you want your savior of the wizarding world back. Come on, Potter."

They left the Ministry with Aurors escorting them.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse. I am making no money in writing or in posting this.

Chapter 17

Under the watchful eye of the Aurors, they flooed from the ministry to the Shrieking Shack's floo. Without noticing, Potter came through the floo without a stumble. He was a buzz of feelings. Guilt, Anger, and Loneliness mixed with other things.

"Come on," Draco pulled the canister of floo powder down. Draco had to be planning to return to the wizarding world somewhere, since the Shrieking Shack floo was the last one on the trip back to their cave in the forest.

Potter shook his head. "They don't want us, Malfoy. I'm going to go set up my evil lair. I know the spiders will be happy to help. Have to find a suitable place away from my home…I'm not living in a dingy trapped lair waiting to confront little heroes."

Malfoy tried to ignore the fact Potter may have called the cave home. "What are you talking about Potter? You want to play the villain so the Wizengamot wins?"

Potter spun. "Where are you going to go? They'll arrest us as soon as they see us!"

Malfoy grinned. "No. They can't arrest, or they would've in the courtroom. Don't you see Potter? They tied their own hands! All they can do is escort us to the nearest floo. To do otherwise starts a war with the forest. We have something most ambassadors don't, the ability to declare war without running back to our authority."

Potter snorted. "Which is what they want. A war to preoccupy the masses. We have a responsibility to the forest to prevent declaring war."

Malfoy nodded, "But they won't start to over us trespassing. They need the populace support before invading the forest. Potter. If we cower now, they will invade eventually. But if we get the public on our side, the Wizengamont will be delayed a longer time."

"How would we get the public on our side?" Potter questioned.

"The press. We'll go to the Daily Prophet and give them an interview." Malfoy announced proudly.

Potter shook his head. "No. I refuse to go to the Daily Prophet. You remember the Triwizard cup articles? I was misrepresented, misquoted and overall screwed by the Prophet."

Malfoy frowned. "Well, we could go to Berlin or Paris. Many families pick up more then one wizard paper…"

"Hold on, Malfoy. I do have someone I trust that publishes a paper. You are sure this is necessary?" Potter moved towards the floo.

"To prevent me from being your henchman or evil magician. I don't want to live in an Acromantula guarded and trapped lair either."

HPHPHP

Special Issue of the Quibbler!

Exclusive Harry Potter Interview!

"Told you it was a good idea." Draco gloated handing a copy of the Quibbler over to Potter.

"Yah? Just wait until the backlash. Whoa! Is that really me in that photo? I wonder what Hermione will think of all of this…"

Harry Potter – Vampire Ambassador of the Forbidden Forest!

"The Forest just wants to be left alone." Potter stated plainly.

"Hermione! You have to read this!" Ron excitedly brought a newspaper to Hermione during her lunch break.

Hermione sighed. "Hi, Ron…You're Late." She pushed her lunch tray away, with the remnants of her meal on it.

"I was trying to find a copy….Here." Ron laid the Quibbler down in front of Hermione.

"Ron, you know I don't…read… What! What was he thinking!" Hermione picked the paper up and started speed reading it.

Forest Vows to Uphold Non-Aggression Treaty with Hogwarts

Details of treaty on pg 5!

Headmaster Snape snapped the paper shut. It was late, but he hadn't had the time to read the Quibbler himself until other matters were taken care of. He saw the influence of Malfoy written all over this exclusive interview stunt. While it cheered him that Potter was still capable of listening to reason, he doubted Malfoy's decision to use the press for defense. Too much truth made people nervous.

Being a True Vamipre

Harry's take on the transition from life to unlife.

"Master." Quin bowed, finally granted the audience with the leader of his kiss.

"Stand. Your message said you had something important to share?" Romulus asked, leadingly. Quin was a lower member of his kiss, charged with keeping an eye on the Wizards mainly in London.

"I brought the lastest issue of the Quibbler. I thought you would be interested in reading it, Lord."

Romulus was dismayed, surely his minions knew not to bother their Lord with trite newspapers on the mortal world. "Alexandria, apparently Quin needs a refresher course of what it worthy of my attention and what isn't."

Alexandria smirked. "Yes, My Lord." She took a few steps towards Quin.

Quin paled somehow, since he was already pale from bring a vampire. "I'll summarize! Potter talked to the press about being a vampire!"

A few gasps were heard in the audience chamber. Romulus swooped to his trembling messenger and took the paper.

"Clear the chamber. Alexandria, remain at my side." Romulus barked out, and his audience chamber was cleared in a matter of vampire seconds. "We will have to teach this upstart a lesson."

.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter 'verse. I am making no money in writing or in posting this.

Chapter 18

Draco woke up slowly. His senses randomly informing him of things. The main thing was he hurt! All over. He wasn't in his bed in the Potter cave/cottage. The bed linens were stiff and newly cleaned. Voices whispering too low for him to discern the words, but was not Potter. He opened his eyes cautiously, knowing that sometimes seeing made different things hurt.

It was night in the medi-wing of Hogwarts castle. Or someone cast a dark charm on the windows. He groaned. What the hell happened to him to have him end up here?

He would've rolled to his side to get comfortable again, but his body protested from shoulder, to hip, to his leg.

"Lay still, Draco." Snape advised, coming to Draco's bedside.

"Potion?" Draco croaked with a sleep heavy voice.

Snape glanced at Madame Pomfrey. She shook her head no. "I can get you some water. Here."

Madame Pomfrey scowled, but said nothing letting Snape handle Draco. Which was more then odd. Even for their school physicals, the slightest cough would have a potion offered to them.

Draco took a sip, but was unable to drink more. Snape took the cup away too quickly. "What's going on? Are you refusing to treat me?" Draco asked confused at their behavior.

"We are treating you Draco. Your condition requires time to analyze before we fully treat you." Snape replied.

"What do you need? You both know the spells to assess…things. You have my…permission." Draco was finding himself short of breath. He had to pause to breathe before he was ready to end his sentences.

"What do you remember happening, Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey asked, like her curiosity and impatience got the better of her. Snape glared at her.

"Well, I was the forest, in our cave, when a young centaur came knocking." Draco began telling both of them, unsure why Snape was being so protective. "I followed him out and meet up with a group of centaurs and…men."

Snape gestured for Draco to continue.

Draco started to shake his head, but the pain quickly convinced him to stop. He was fine if he didn't move, but as soon as he moved anything, pain and light-headedness occurred.

"That's all. They had me outnumbered, but I don't even remember a fight. How did I get here?"

"Potter rushed you in. He barely told us anything before he had to leave." Snape was, obviously disappointed in the undead boy who lived.

"Where did he go? He's not determined to live out in the forest alone again is he?" Draco asked, worriedly.

"He said vampires had gotten hold of you. That he was returning to hunt them and demand answers."

"Dammit!" Draco winced at his own voice. "Almost wish he was being stubborn again. Wait…am I?" Draco trailed off.

Draco had thought about asking Potter to turn him. Who wouldn't think about it? Draco had held off. He never fully decided. He wanted to know what it would cost him. Potter could still do magic, obviously. Potter wouldn't have been able to change the magic of the collar, if he didn't have some sort of magic. On the other hand, he'd never seen Potter do any formal magic since Potter's change. Did Potter even have his wand? Without knowing what Potter's change fully cost him, Draco couldn't make an informed decision. Also, the time never seemed right to ask such a rude and blunt question. After his friends visited and it was obviously painful for Potter to pretend to them that he was same old Potter, Draco rarely considered asking. He certainly had no plans to let anyone else turn him, but maybe it wasn't his choice now.

Snape sighed, neither confirming or denying Draco's question. "You show some secondary traits of vampirism as we wizards understand it. You were extremely… agitated when Potter brought you in. Despite it being daytime and wrapped in Potter's cloak.

Draco frowned. So Potter got tolerance to day light and he didn't? What else was new! "What else? What makes you hesitant just saying it?!" Draco demanded.

"Because we don't know. You are still alive, in our standards." Madame Pomfrey inserted herself again. This time Snape didn't bother glaring "You have a close to normal heart beat, your temperature….well it hasn't dropped…you look pale, but no more pale then you did as a student."

"Hard to get much paler." Draco pointed out. "So I didn't like the sun, anything else vampire wise?"

Snape looked at the space above Draco's headboard. "You drank Potter's blood."

Draco risked turning his head to Snape. Ok, slow enough movement was alright. "I did, what? What…Why did he even offer?" Draco struggled with the thought.

"We were getting you settled. You kept saying please to him. Next thing I saw was you at his wrist. He got you off, but you…withdrew and fell asleep." Madame Pomfrey explained quietly.

Draco closed his eyes. "There's something that eats vampires…and it's me. That's why you can't treat me? You don't know what I am, do you?"

Snape sighed. "We can wait for Potter to get back from his meeting. You have protection while in the castle infirmary. You'll report any… urges to Madame Pomfrey." Snape started to walk out.

"That's it? What about private room? Any student could come into here…and" Draco almost whined. Snape left, leaving Pomfrey to answer.

"This is an infirmary, not a hotel. These beds are all that's available." Madame Pomfrey huffed. "Do you feel anything abnormal right now?"

Draco kept his eyes closed, they felt better that way "Tired. Hurts to move."

"Get some rest. We are doing everything we can for you dear." Pomfrey offered.

Draco drifted back to sleep.

HPHPHP

"How is he?"

Draco woke up, blearily, not knowing what woke him.

"Wha.. Oh excuse me." A tired yawning voice replied. "He's resting. He woke up briefly, and we informed him of what we knew. Do you have information on how to treat him?"

Pomfrey wakes up pretty quickly. Draco observed. Was she sleeping in her office?

"I can't. I'll be taking him back." Potter explained.

"Harry. If I am to be your physician…" Pomfrey started to pressure Harry for information.

"And that's exactly what caused this!" Potter yelled. There was a long pause. It made Draco curious if Potter's characteristics changed. Sometimes when Potter was emotional, he's eyes would grow and his vampire teeth would seem more prominent than the other teeth.

"I'll request permission. Just… treat us both like vampires and then go from there." Potter advised.

Oh god. Vampire? The both of us? Malfoy thought, unsure to be fearful or anything else.

"Harry…"

Harry came into view. Pomfrey followed him to Malfoy's bed side. Potter nodded at Malfoy. "Ready to go?"

"Am I…" Malfoy looked down at himself, his hands…they didn't seem different.

Potter shook his head. "I can't explain here. Where's his things?" Pomfrey bustled away.

"What are we going to do? You have barely enough sources….now I'm competition…"

Potter touched Malfoy's shoulder. It made Malfoy pause and look up at Potter.

"You aren't a vampire. Does that reassure you enough to get us to the cave?"

Malfoy wanted to retort no. But Pomfrey came back with Draco's clothing. "You take care dearie." She looked like she wanted to say more, but Potter's glare and desire to give her patient privacy overruled it. She left.

Malfoy quickly put the ring on first. It mollified him to know that Potter was feeling very frustrated at the moment, with an undertone of impatient.

"Alright. First the cave, then answers." Malfoy accepted. Potter's frustration started to fade.

Malfoy wished he could've skipped the whole process of traveling. Just apparated from the med wing to his cottage. But the Hogwarts wards made that impossible. Then when they got out past the wards, Malfoy had to admit to not having the energy to try. Appartion wasn't a spell a wizard could cast tired. There was a reason a whole Ministry Department was for the purpose of spliching.

So Draco rode Guide to their cave in the forest.

Draco slid off Guide's back, familiar with the task. Unfortunately, his body wasn't quite as recovered and Draco fell to his knees. Harry was at Draco's side in a second.

"Dammit."

"Are you?"

"I'm fine. Tired." Guide shifted a leg next to Draco. Without grabbing, since spider's legs are fragile, Draco managed to convince his legs to support him while standing.

"Draco…" Concern flowed thru the link.

"Stuff it. You are going to tell me what happened to me. Then I'm going to sleep." Draco demanded.

Potter offered his left hand palm up to Draco. Draco looked blankly at Potter. "What?"

"Take my wrist." Potter suggested.

Draco shook his head. At first he didn't know what Potter was getting at, but he rememebered what Madame Pomfrey had told him. "Next thing I saw was you at his wrist. He got you off, but you…withdrew and fell asleep."

"I…I'm fine. Did I really in the infirmary?" Draco asked, afraid of the answer.

Potter sighed and let his arm fall back to his side. "You did. Scared the hell of everyone at the time."

"Potter… I don't care where you start. But you better start telling me something." Draco pointed out.

"You want a start?" Potter glared at Malfoy, his eyes glowing faintly. "Let's start at that article."

Malfoy gasped. "Damn stupid idea." rung throughout his head. Master did not approve of it at all.

"Merlin… I'm sorry. What the hell?" Malfoy shook, determine not to fall again. Especially since falling this time was something he desired to show his servitude….and he wasn't a servant!

Harry grabbed Malfoy's arm. "Just breathe. Romulus made you his direct servant. That's why you are feeling all…of that."

"I'm…not…"

"Don't fight it. He said you would hardly notice it in your day to day activities."

Malfoy shook his head. It was hard to breathe. His world seemed to be small and chaotically tilting around. "I never wanted to be….enslaved." Malfoy finally managed to say.

"I know. I'm sorry, I should've not let you to talk me into that interview."

"Why….does enslaving me involve drinking blood and lack of sunlight issues?" Malfoy tried to focus on the situation.

"Vampires. Apparently they don't like training the help every hundred years. So they share their blood. A servant can live as long as the vampire provides them blood. The lack of sunlight, Romulus said you could probably do daylight stuff…just not right after…..feeding."

Malfoy shook his head slowly. "I need…I need to get some sleep. And think. He- Master isn't going just pop in here is he?" Malfoy closed his eyes. He had been unable to refer to Romulus without that title. And he felt oddly hopeful at both possibilities of Romulus visiting or not visiting.

"Whatever happens. I'll protect you, Draco." Potter swore.

Malfoy went into his cottage and fell into his bed without caring about clothes for once. Gryffindors…


End file.
